Surprises
by ladyxa
Summary: Not good at writing summaries, sorry.. 2DxMurdoc, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Rating now M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been taking a little break, I've got a lot of things going on. So anyway, I decided to write again, I was missing it too much. It's a little different from what I normally write, please review and tell me what you think. **

2D stared out the window, gazing at the dull scene before him. Buildings, grey sky, people walking and minding their own business. Looking at it made him feel even more lonely than he already felt. He sighed and threw away his cigarette butt. As he continued pondering, a strange smell hit his nose. It was indistinct at first, but it grew more and more pronounced as he tried to figure out where the weird smoke at his feet was coming from. He felt himself become drowsy, and his vision started to turn black. He heard an indistinct thud as his head hit the window and the darkness swallowed him up.

**\\\\\\\**

His head thumped. He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down on a bed, in a room he had never seen before in his life. The shelves next to the bed were stacked with books, notepads, music sheets and other stuff. There were boxes on the floor, and he saw random tubes and wires strewn across the room. Nervously, he got up and looked around for an exit. He ran to the door. It wouldn't open. Cursing, he looked around for another possible exit. He saw a little window next to the bed which he hadn't seen before. It was too small to climb through, but it would maybe help him tell what time it was and where he was. He went over to the window, and kneeled on the bed. He pulled the curtains away, and shrieked. He was under bloody water! He ran to the door and started thumping it.

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted.

He jumped when he heard sounds at the door, and backed away onto the bed. He heard a little click as the door unlocked. Slowly, it opened.

"Hello, faceache," a familiar olive skinned man grinned down at him.

"Murdoc?" 2D exclaimed, and ran over to the bassist, hugging him.

Murdoc Niccals hesitated for a moment, then gingerly patted the singers back.

2D broke away, still grinning up to the bassist. Then a concerned look came over his face.

"What are you doing here? Did they catch you too?" he asked.

To his surprise, Murdoc burst out laughing.

"Wha.. what's so funny?" 2D asked confused.

Murdoc wiped the tears from his eyes, grinned at 2D.

"I brought you here, you dullard!"

2D gaped at him. "Eh?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I gassed you and brought you here. I've been working on an album, and I need you for it."

2D crossed his arms. "Where are Russel and Noodle?"

Murdoc coughed. "Not here."

"Where are we? Why am I under water?" 2D asked, panicking.

"My friend, this is what I call Plastic Beach," Murdoc said proudly, and rather unhelpfully.

2D glared at him. "Plastic what?"

"Beach, faceache, Beach. I'd be delighted to give you a tour, after you've done what I want you to."

"I'm not doing anything for you, Murdoc! You fucking drug me and kidnap me, and expect me to do what you want?" 2D snarled.

Murdoc looked rather taken aback at this outburst. Then a frown clouded his face.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, faceache. This is the first time we've seen each other in years, don't make me hit you already," Murdoc snapped.

2D sat on his bed and crossed his arms. "You can't make me sing," he said stubbornly.

Murdoc growled and moved toward him, and 2D automatically flinched.

Murdoc raised his fist and 2D closed his eyes, curling up into a ball. When nothing came for a while, 2D opened one eye and saw Murdoc still with his fist in the air, his teeth bared. Then he sighed, and lowered his fist. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, dullard. Please just give it a chance. I've been working hard on this, and I really need you to make it perfect. You know what, just read it through, and then you can think about it. Alright?" Murdoc said, surprisingly kind.

2D uncurled himself wearily, taking the sheets of paper the bassist was holding out to him. Murdoc flashed him a grin, and stood up.

"I'll just leave you, then. I'll be back in a few hours," Murdoc said.

He paused at the door, and turned around slightly. "I've really missed you, faceache," he then said quietly, and quickly left, shutting and locking the door behind him.

2D stared at the shut door, shaking his head. He sighed and started reading the papers. Since he was stuck here, he might as well do something.

To his surprise, it wasn't even that bad. It did need some touching up and smoothing of the edges, but overall, it was pretty good. If only Murdoc had just asked, instead of kidnapping him.. he shook his head again. To be honest, he had missed the satanic bass player, too. A lot. He wondered what he'd been doing all this time. 2D's life had been extremely boring without the band. He missed every single one of them. Sweet little Noodle, who was like a little sister to him. Kind Russel, who was always there to break up fights and make sure everyone was okay. And Murdoc. Crazy, satanic, twisted, aggressive, manipulative, selfish, greedy, horny bastard. And it had been almost unbearable to be without him for so long. 2D sighed and lay down on the bed. He chuckled and closed his eyes. Well, he hadn't been expecting this when he had woken up this morning.

**I know it's short, but it's just sort of experimental. So please leave reviews, and I'll continue it. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. To chinnsleymarie, no, it's not a continuation, it's a whole new story :). Anyway, chapter 2, enjoy!**

A few hours later, Murdoc came storming back into the room, with a plate and a weird grin on his face.

"Here you go faceache, brought you some food. Don't ever say I don't do anything for you," he smirked, and put the plate down on the desk.

2D looked at it. "Thanks for the lollipop, Murdoc," he said glaring.

Murdoc, not realizing 2D was being sarcastic, clapped 2D (rather painfully) on the shoulder and sat himself down on the chair.

"So, what did you think?" Murdoc asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Of what?" 2D asked.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "The bloody music, you dullard. Haven't changed, I see."

2D pouted. "You could be a bit nicer you know, seeing as how I ended up here against my will."

Murdoc flashed him a grin. "What, you're saying you're not happy to see me?"

2D glared at him, but didn't reply.

"Well?" Murdoc pressed on.

2D groaned. "Yeah, I'm kind of glad to see you. But that doesn't change the fact that you drugged me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever faceache. I knew you were miserable without me," Murdoc smirked.

When 2D was about to object, Murdoc said: "So anyway, like I was saying. What did you think about the music?"

2D sat down on the bed. "It was pretty good," he admitted.

"Pretty good? It was brilliant!" Murdoc thumped his fist on the desk, making 2D jump.

"Sure. Anyway, this still doesn't mean I'll help you with them. I've got my own life now, all this music making is something in the past," 2D said, hunching up his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

Murdoc frowned at him. "Oh yeah, you're a model now aren't you? Fucking poof. Making music is way better than that shit! You can't say you're actually happy?"

2D bit his lip. He wasn't, actually. Life of a model was nothing for him, everyone was too fake and mean and selfish. And he was lonely.

"See? I take it that means you're staying," Murdoc said with a glint in his eye suggesting that 2D didn't have a say in the matter.

2D opened his mouth to protest, but Murdoc interrupted him. "Oh, and I got you some company."

2D closed his mouth, curious. To his surprise Murdoc went over to the window, and drew the curtains. The eerie blue view made 2D shudder. Murdoc tapped on the window a couple of times, 2D watching him curiously.

Suddenly, a gigantic eye blocked the view of the window. 2D yelped and shot to the other side of the room, against the door. A loud sort of whine could be heard from outside the window.

"IS THAT A-"

"Whale, yes. His name's Rudy. He'll be staying here to keep an eye on you," Murdoc grinned.

"MURDOC, NO! YOU C-CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" 2D screamed, trembling and twitching.

"Oh, but I am. I'm sure you'll be great friends," Murdoc laughed ferociously.

"Close the curtain!" 2D shrieked, pointing at Murdoc.

Murdoc raised a lazy eyebrow. "Um.. no?"

"Please, Murdoc!" 2D started sobbing. The giant eye was still staring at him, mocking him.

Murdoc watched this with relish. "What do I get in return?" he asked slyly.

"Anything!" 2D sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"Anything?" Murdoc repeated cruelly.

2D nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Alright, you're going to help me make the songs. You're doing to do every vocal I want you to, and you're not going to try to escape. Am I fucking clear, faceache?" Murdoc said harshly.

2D nodded again miserably.

"I said am I clear?" Murdoc repeated menacingly.

"Yes, yes!" 2D cried out.

"Excellent," Murdoc grinned, and closed the curtains.

2D was still on the ground, sobbing. Murdoc frowned at him.

"When you've finished bawling, you can come and join me in the studio. Go into the elevator, and press the button that says 'studio'. Even you can't fuck it up," Murdoc growled, and nudged 2D out of the way with his foot so that he could pass through the door.

"Oh, and eat your lollipop," he added, grinning, and left.

After a while, 2D calmed down a little, and shakily he stood up. That bastard! It was one thing to bring him here in the first place, but to make him stay here with a bloody _whale_? He hated him. Hated him! But he had to humor him, otherwise he would set the whale on him.. 2D shook himself, and wiped his face dry of tears.

He went to the elevator and pressed the studio button. He waited as the elevator brought him to the right floor, and looked around curiously when he was in the studio. It was a nice studio, he had to admit. Murdoc was sitting on a big red chair, spinning around while he smoked a cigarette and read the music. He looked up as 2D came into the room.

"So, I see you've stopped acting like a baby. Hey, where's your lollipop?" he growled.

2D glared at him. "Murdoc, you can't be serious-"

"I said to eat your lollipop! Go and get it!" Murdoc snapped.

"But-"

"NOW, faceache, before I smash your face in!"

2D stormed out of the room, back into the lift, cursing the whole time. He heard Murdoc chuckle as he pressed the button back to his room. When he got there, he stuck the lollipop into his mouth and went back to the studio.

Murdoc looked up and grinned broadly. "That's better!"

Seething, 2D sat down on a random chair. "Fuck you."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "I see you've developed some balls while you were away, eh? I'd watch it, dullard, my fist hasn't connected with your face for quite some time now and it's got a lot of catching up to do," he snarled.

2D flinched back, but he didn't fail to notice that Murdoc had grown calmer. If it had been before, back when they lived in Kong, Murdoc would already have smashed his face in.

But still, the fucking lollipop was ridiculous.

Murdoc sifted through the papers a little while longer, then handed a couple over to 2D.

The title read "Rhinestone Eyes".

2D read through the lyrics.

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower, that you made with plastic power_

_your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away _

_when the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_drive on engines till they weep with_

_future pixels in factories far away. _

"Well, come on then," Murdoc said, and they started practicing.

When they were done, 2D's lollipop now thankfully crunched up and Murdoc's packet of cigarettes almost empty, 2D felt, despite himself, really pleased.

"See! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Murdoc said with a smirk, grabbing a bottle of rum.

"I suppose it wasn't," 2D admitted reluctantly.

"Right, well, hop off to your room, I've got work to do," Murdoc said, turning his back to 2D.

2D felt a bit hurt with this sudden dismissal.

"Alright then.." he muttered, trudging back to the elevator.

He was about to press the button, when Murdoc appeared next to him.

2D, caught with surprise, pressed himself against the wall, and Murdoc placed his hands next to 2D's head, making escape impossible.

"Oh, and the reason I made you eat that lollipop.." Murdoc growled, "was because you looked fucking cute, you dullard."

2D stared at him, eyes wide open, breath shallow.

Then Murdoc grinned his evil grin, and leaned back. He tweaked 2D's chin, and walked back to the studio, shutting the door behind him.

2D quickly got into the elevator, trying to process what just happened.

Something told him this was going to be a very interesting stay.

**Thank you for reading, leave reviews and I'll continue the story !**


	3. Chapter 3

"Faceache, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

2D backed away onto his bed. "It's not another whale, is it?" he asked wearily.

Murdoc laughed his throaty laugh. "No. Come with me, we'll go and visit her."

2D frowned while he followed Murdoc into the elevator. "Her?"

Murdoc nodded while he pressed the button for kitchen. "She'd better be making my coffee right now," he then muttered to himself.

"What? Is she a maid?" 2D asked, confused.

"Nah. You'll see," Murdoc replied with a glint in his eye, and 2D shrank against the elevator door.

The door opened, and 2D almost tumbled out, but he was stopped by Murdoc's hand pulling him back up.

"Idiot," Murdoc muttered, leaving his hand at 2D's collar a little too long.

2D eventually moved away, feeling Murdoc's hand still burning on his skin.

Murdoc stuck a cigarette in his mouth and walked out of the elevator.

"Well, come on, then," he said irritated, when 2D lingered in the elevator.

2D walked suspiciously into the kitchen and gasped.

"NOODLE?" he shouted, and ran to embrace the girl.

"No!" Murdoc yelled, and pushed him away just as Noodle turned around and pointed a gun in his face.

"Cyborg! Put that fucking thing away!" he snarled, and the girl obeyed him.

2D was still on the ground, stunned.

"Wha.. Noodle? Don't you recognize me?" he asked, hurt.

Murdoc stuck out his hand to 2D. "It's not Noodle. It's Cyborg Noodle," he said as he pulled 2D up.

2D blinked.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I created her. She cooks, cleans, guns come out her mouth and hands, and above all, she plays guitar. She does everything I want her to," he explained.

2D gaped at him. "You.. you _replaced_ Noodle?"

Murdoc shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not exactly replaced, faceache, I just.. found another temporary solution. Except this one doesn't snarl at me when I ask her to get me a beer."

2D just stared, his jaw touching the ground. Cyborg Noodle stared at them both without emotion.

Murdoc cleared his throat. "She's a brilliant guitar player, and her singing voice isn't that bad either, albeit a little.. robotic. What do you think?"

2D closed his mouth and shook his head, not replying for a moment.

Then: "I'm.. disgusted. You're trying to replace someone who's like a sister to me, to both of us, with some kind of machine? I.. I can't believe it."

Murdoc frowned. "Faceache, I'm not replacing her. No-one can replace Noodle. But we need this, alright? I want the songs to work and for that I need Cyborg here," he said.

2D just shook his head again, and walked back to the elevator without a word.

"Hey, dullard! Don't just walk away, who the fuck gave you permission? Come back here!" Murdoc snapped.

2D ignored him, and quickly pressed the button for the elevator to close. He was speechless. What was Murdoc _thinking_? How could he? A dull thumping started in his head. He groaned and let himself fall on the bed. Great. He was getting a migraine. He didn't even know if Murdoc had thought to get him painkillers. Probably not. He pulled the covers over him as the headache got worse. His heart sunk as he heard the door slam open, making his head feel like it was exploding.

"Facheache! What the fuck do you think you're doing, walking off like that? You've got some nerve.." Murdoc trailed off.

2D was lying with his eyes clamped shut, and the covers pulled 'till his chin. His face was contorted with pain.

Murdoc sighed.

"Damn it, dullard, you're no use to me when you're lying in bed being a baby," Murdoc muttered, and sat on the edge of the bed.

2D didn't say anything, he was drowning in misery. Murdoc sighed again.

"Hang on, idiot," he growled, and 2D felt him get off the bed.

A few moments later, he heard him come back.

"Open your mouth," Murdoc demanded.

2D clamped his mouth tightly shut.

"For fuck's sake, it's your damn painkillers! Fine, if you don't trust me enough, you can take them yourself," Murdoc snapped, slamming the bottle of pills on the bedside table.

2D groaned and opened his mouth.

Murdoc grinned, enjoying 2D's helplessness.

"Something you want, faceache?" he asked pleasantly.

2D groaned again, louder this time.

"Hmm, I don't seem to be able to understand what you're saying. Would you mind repeating that?" Murdoc asked laughing.

When he saw that 2D was almost in tears, though, he stopped.

"Alright, alright. God damn it, you're fucking weak," Murdoc muttered, and popped a pill between 2D's lips.

2D swallowed it dry, being used to it.

He waited a few minutes, waiting for the pill to kick the pain in his head finally began to numb, he opened his eyes.

Murdoc was still sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

"You remembered my painkillers?" 2D said quietly.

Murdoc blinked and looked at 2D.

"Well, I figured you'd need them," he muttered.

2D didn't reply. He was grateful to Murdoc for remembering, but he was still furious about the whole Cyborg Noodle thing.

He just looked at Murdoc, who was staring at his hands. It was obvious he was trying to figure out how to say something.

He took a deep breath, and leaned forward. 2D tried to inch backwards into the pillow.

"Look. I had to create Cyborg. I needed a guitarist for the new album, and it's not like Noods is going to show up anytime soon, is it?" he said quietly.

"So that's all Noodle is to you? A guitarist?" 2D spat.

Murdoc sighed. "No. 2D, she was like a little sister to me. You know that. But I'm desperate."

2D looked away from Murdoc's face.

"I miss them so much," he breathed, more to himself than to Murdoc.

Murdoc pushed 2D aside gently, and lay next to him on the small bed.

"We'll find them," he said quietly.

He took his hand. 2D looked at Murdoc, confused, but Murdoc was staring at the ceiling.

So 2D just decided to go with the moment, and closed his eyes.

They just lay there for a while, their heads both full of their thoughts.

Then Murdoc squeezed 2D's hand.

"Want something to eat?" he asked, turning his head so his face was dangerously close to 2D's.

2D turned his head also. He smiled and nodded.

They both got up, and walked to the elevator. 2D leaned against the wall as Murdoc pressed the button for the kitchen.

2D's hair was tousled from lying down, so he shook it, which only made it worse. Murdoc growled and leaned forward, fixing 2D's hair.

The doors slid open, and they went into the kitchen. Cyborg Noodle was gone.

Murdoc started looking through all the cupboards. "What do you want?"

2D shrugged and sat on a stool. "What is there?"

"How the fuck should I know, Cyborg always gets my food. Oh hey, there's bread and cheese. Want a sandwich?"

"Sure," 2D replied.

"Here you go then. Knives are in that drawer," Murdoc grinned, shoving the bread and cheese to 2D.

2D rolled his eyes and started making his sandwich.

As soon as he was finished and was about to take a bite, Murdoc snatched it from his hands and took a bite, grinning.

"Thanks for the sandwich, faceache."

2D glared at him and started making another sandwich.

When he could finally enjoy his meal, Cyborg Noodle came back in.

She saw 2D sitting there, and was about to leave again when Murdoc called her back in.

2D stared at her, and leaned forward to Murdoc.

"Does it.. she.. have emotions?" he whispered in Murdoc's ear.

"Of course she does. Otherwise she'd be a total bore. Hey, Cyborg, come here," Murdoc said.

The robot obeyed.

"Meet 2D. The singer of Gorillaz," Murdoc said.

Cyborg stuck out her hand to 2D. 2D hesitated, then shook it. He decided it wasn't her fault Murdoc was a total bastard.

"Hello, 2D," Cyborg said a tad curious. "You don't like me?"

"Shut up, Cyborg. Hey, you are _not _to shoot him, understand? We don't want the whole 'mechanic' incident again," Murdoc snapped.

2D looked up. "What? Mechanic incident?"

"She blew up our mechanic because he accidentally bumped into her. Took hours cleaning up that mess," Murdoc growled.

2D stared at him, horrified.

"But don't worry, she wasn't completely finished then. I fixed her up, so something like that shouldn't happen again," Murdoc said quickly.

2D swallowed and turned back to Cyborg Noodle. "Erm.. hear that? Don't blow me up, please. I'm.. I'm a friend."

Cyborg Noodle tilted her head to the side a little.

"Friend?" she asked confused.

"She doesn't know what friends are?" 2D asked Murdoc.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at 2D. "Do I look like the person to explain that to her?"

"Friends.. people you get along with. You have fun with them, you trust them.." 2D tried to explain to Cyborg.

She blinked. 2D sighed.

"Faceache, just leave it. Come on, we're going to rehearse," Murdoc said, tossing 2D's sandwich into the garbage and walking to the elevator.

**Thank you for reading! I know it's going a bit slow between Murdoc and 2D, but I don't want to rush things. Leave reviews and I'll continue the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

2D was woken by a weird buzzing coming from the ground. It was completely dark, and he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up properly. He switched the little lamp on, searching for the source of the buzzing. It was apparently coming from a pair of his jeans. Frowning, he dug into the pockets and pulled out a forgotten cellphone. He gaped at it. He had absolutely forgotten he had it with him. He snapped back to attention when the buzzing continued.

He pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Murdoc, wherever he was.

"2D... I... you... where...hold..." came the broken string of words, along with much cracking and humming.

"What?" 2D asked confused.

"It's... shit... we... Noods... _we're coming_!"

The last two words came loud and clear. 2D gaped and suppressed a shout.

"_Russel_?" he whispered.

"Coming.. soon... don't..." was the reply.

"I can't hear a thing you're saying," 2D hissed frustrated. "Where are you? Is Noodle with you?"

"She... awful," 2D made out.

"She what?" 2D insisted.

He heard more cracking, and then beeping as the conversation had stopped.

He cursed, looking at the caller ID. It was a blocked number.

Russel was coming? With Noodle? A grin started to spread on his face. He let out a giggle, and clutched the phone to his chest. He half wanted to run to Murdoc right now and tell him what had just happened, but he was sure Murdoc wouldn't thank him for waking him at.. wait, what time was it? Now that he had a phone, he could finally see what time it was. Four thirty am. No, Murdoc definitely wouldn't thank him. So he decided to wait. He lay back down in his bed, hope fluttering in his chest. But how on earth would Russel and Noodle find them? He hadn't even seen the whole place yet, but what he could gather from Murdoc was that they were on an island in the middle of the ocean made out of plastic. He looked at the time again, but to his dismay the screen had gone black. Seemed like that last conversation had totally killed his battery, without having been charged for days. He sighed and tossed the phone away, immediately regretting that for the phone made a loud 'clunk' on the ground. He tensed, waiting for loud thumping of footsteps, but nothing came. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Cyborg Noodle walked into his room. She tapped 2D lightly on the shoulder. When this didn't get a reaction, she grabbed 2D's shoulders and shook him hard.

Shouting and gasping 2D woke up.

"What!" he yelled.

Cyborg dropped him back onto the pillow. "Murdoc wants to speak to you. He told me to wake you as fast as possible, my apologies if you are hurt."

He propped himself up on one elbow, squinting at her. "No, I.. I'm fine.." he trailed off as he remembered the night's events.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and didn't even bother to get dressed. He ran to the elevator in black pajama trousers and no shirt on. Cyborg ran to keep up with him.

"Wait.. where is he?" 2D asked as he realized he had no idea which button to press.

"In the studio," Cyborg replied as she pressed the correct button.

2D waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the floor, as Cyborg Noodle stared at him curiously.

When they were finally there, 2D ran out of the elevator and ran straight into Murdoc.

"Satan.." came Murdoc's muffled curse as he got a mouthful of 2D's hair.

"Sorry!" 2D said hastily, and he picked himself up from the ground, offering Murdoc a hand, which the latter ignored.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! Murdoc!" 2D was jumping around, yelling his name.

Murdoc stared at him, half furious, half amused.

"FACHEACHE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he eventually shouted, and 2D obeyed and sat down on a chair.

"Sorry, sorry," 2D said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Sweet Satan, what is it?" Murdoc asked.

"I spoke to Russel!" 2D shouted happily.

Murdoc was silent for a moment. "Wha.. how?"

"He called my cellphone! I had completely forgotten it was still in my pocket, so I answered it and I couldn't make out what he was saying at all except for that he was coming! And Noodle was also with him, I think, I didn't hear that part too clearly, but I think she is with him, though! And they're coming!" 2D said this all in one breath.

Murdoc looked at him for a while. Then a grin started spreading on his face.

2D squealed at this reaction and flew into Murdoc's arms.

Murdoc's eyes widened, then 2D felt his tension melt as Murdoc wrapped his arms around the singer.

2D came back to his senses when he realized who he was hugging. His brain told him to let go before Murdoc hit him or something, and that it was wrong, wrong, wrong to be wanting to pull himself closer and closer, to lose himself in Murdoc's touch, Murdoc's scent.. His eyes snapped open. He was still clutching Murdoc, and Murdoc was still holding him. He put his hands against Murdoc's chest and pushed himself away. Murdoc's arms slid from around his waist back to their original position.

What the fuck had just happened? 2D mentally shook himself. He realized Cyborg Noodle was staring at them.

"The fuck're you looking at, stupid machine," Murdoc muttered.

Cyborg blinked.

"Go away. Shoo!" Murdoc snapped, and Cyborg left the room with an offended air.

2D had sat himself back down on the chair, scratching the back of his head.

"So.. what now?" he asked sheepishly.

Murdoc looked at him blankly, until he realized he was talking about the phone call.

"Well, he said they were coming, didn't he? So we wait."

"But how will they know where we are?" 2D asked.

Murdoc shrugged. "Well, if he called you, he can trace your cellphone."

2D nodded happily. "We'll all be together again. A family," he said grinning.

Murdoc stared at the pale face for a little too long, and 2D found himself turning red and looking away.

Suddenly, Murdoc clapped his hands, making 2D jump.

"Right, get the fuck out, I have guests coming over," he said.

"Guests? What, for the songs you mean?" 2D asked.

"Nope. Special guests," Murdoc grinned.

2D stared at him for a while until he got it.

"Wha.. you mean _whores_?" he gasped.

Murdoc didn't reply.

"So.. there's a way off of here? If the whores can get here.." 2D trailed off when he saw Murdoc's glare.

"Don't you even fucking think about trying to escape, dullard. Anyway, as soon as you stick your little toe in the sea, without my permission, dear old Rudy has orders to pay you a visit," Murdoc snapped.

2D immediately erased any hope of getting away at the thought of the whale. And anyway, Russel and Noodle would be here soon.

Still, he was a bit hurt.

"How are they getting here?"

"Cyborg's gone to get them in the underwater car," Murdoc replied indifferently.

"What are you getting whores for?" he asked, pouting.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "I'm stuck on a fucking island made of plastic with you and a robot. What the fuck do you think I'm getting them for?"

2D shrugged, trying not to show how much he was hurt.

"Fine, I'll just go then," he muttered, and shuffled off to the elevator.

"Faceache!" Murdoc suddenly called.

2D turned around hopefully. "Yeah?"

Murdoc stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "You can have them when I'm done."

2D's hopeful face melted away. "Thanks," he grumbled, and stepped into the elevator.

He got dressed, and decided to look for Cyborg Noodle for some company. He was careful to avoid the master bedroom. He was sure he didn't want to be anywhere near what was happening there.

He finally found her outside. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to go outside, but he figured Murdoc was too busy with the birds to notice or care.

She was sitting on the ground, staring at the sea with great interest.

She glanced up as 2D sat next to her.

"Hello, 2D," she said.

"Hi there," 2D sighed.

"You seem upset?" Cyborg asked.

2D widened his eyes. It surprised him how much her personality was like Noodle's. But then again, Murdoc had used her DNA, so it shouldn't be so shocking. But it was still kind of.. alarming.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" 2D asked, avoiding the question.

Cyborg Noodle shrugged. "I enjoy it here. I like to look around, to learn new things about this world."

2D nodded.

Silence fell over them.

Then: "Does Murdoc often have girls here?" he asked.

Cyborg glanced up at him sharply. "Sometimes. He gets lonely. But I think he will be less lonely during your stay. He likes you."

2D stared at her. "Huh?"

"He likes you. When he drinks too much and I have to take him to his room, he tells me things. I think it is the only way he can get things off his chest," Cyborg said.

"Really? What does he say?" 2D asked eagerly.

"He has forbidden me to repeat anything," was Cyborg's disappointing answer.

2D huffed and rested his chin on his knees. How long was Murdoc going to take?

"I am sorry. If I tell you, he will remove my batteries," Cyborg Noodle said.

He suddenly felt sympathy for the robot. "Is he treating you well?"

Cyborg looked surprised at this question. "I am sorry, I do not understand what you mean?"

"Is he being nice to you?" he asked.

Cyborg paused. "What is nice?" she then asked.

2D sighed. "Does he treat you like I do?"

"No. He only talks to me when he is drunk, or when he wants me to do something. Otherwise, I sit out here," she said.

2D was quiet for a while.

Then he said: "Next time he does that, you can come to my room. I could use some friendly company."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, 2D," Cyborg Noodle replied uncertainly.

Suddenly, they heard giggling from behind them.

They both turned to see three girls leaving the building.

The girls were all big chested, thin and wearing too much makeup. Their long hair covered more of their body than their clothes did.

"Uh, robot, Murdoc said you have to bring us back now," the brunette giggled.

Cyborg stood up. "I must leave now. It was nice talking to you."

2D got up, too, glaring at the girls, who were eying him with unconcealed lust.

"See you later, Cyborg," he said, and with a last glare at the birds, he went inside.

He thought about what Cyborg said, that Murdoc was never really nice to her. 2D felt sorry for her, plus he was angry about the birds, so he decided to go to Murdoc and tell him what he thought. A little voice at the back of his mind told him this was probably a very bad idea, but he ignored it and pressed the elevator button to the master bedroom.

"The fuck?" came Murdoc's irritated voice from the huge bed.

2D stepped out of the elevator, and looked around. The bedroom was like a replica of the old Winnebago. Same mess, same smell, but bigger bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, dullard?" Murdoc snapped.

2D's eyes fell on him. Murdoc was probably naked, but his lower body was covered by the leopard print covers.

"I think you should be nicer to Cyborg Noodle," he blurted out.

Murdoc stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You should be nicer to her. She does everything you want her to without complaining, the least you could do is be a little civil," 2D continued.

Murdoc propped himself up on his elbows. "You hated her only a couple of days ago," he said, narrowing his eyes.

2D shuffled his feet. "I.. didn't hate her. But I was always friendly to her, wasn't I?"

"Faceache, I really don't know who the fuck you think you are, telling me what to do. I'd just shut it if I were you," Murdoc snarled.

"But.." 2D began, but stopped when Murdoc jumped out of bed.

He quickly pulled on some underwear, and came threateningly toward 2D.

"Look, faceache, I haven't touched you for years, and you're really pushing it now. Get out before I lose my temper," Murdoc hissed.

"In a bad mood because the birds didn't satisfy you?" 2D said before he could stop himself.

As soon as he had said it, his eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth.

Murdoc paused in his tracks, looking dumbfounded for a moment. He quickly recovered, though.

"No, you're right. A good beating _would_ satisfy me, though, and you've just earned yourself one," he said with a ferocious grin.

2D backed against the door as Murdoc came nearer.

"Muds, I'm sorry," he squeaked.

He hardly had time to flinch when the fist connected with his head. Black spots appeared everywhere, and he struggled to stay on his feet. Murdoc dealt another blow, to his nose this time, and kneed him in the stomach at the same time. 2D collapsed on the ground with a gasp, blood gushing from his nose.

Murdoc gave him a kick and 2D whined. As Murdoc crouched down, 2D stared into his eyes desperately. Mentally begging him for mercy. When he looked into those eyes, he saw a flicker of something unusual. He thought he saw guilt. But he quickly decided he had imagined it, because Murdoc grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him up.

"Muds, please," 2D whispered, his face covered in blood.

Murdoc grit his teeth, and bashed 2D's head on the floor.

**Murdoc, you bastard.** **Old habits die hard. Anyway, thank you for reading, leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

2D's eyes fluttered open. He was lying in his bed, and he felt soft, cold fingers touching his stomach. He shifted his gaze toward the fingers, and saw Cyborg Noodle tending to his bruises.

She hadn't noticed he had woken up. He flinched when she smeared salve on the bruises.

Cyborg looked up.

"Hello, 2D," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

2D smiled a little to know that he'd live. Actually, his whole torso was aching, he had a thumping headache and his nose felt swollen and sore.

Cyborg Noodle placed a cold cloth on his bruises. "I am sorry, I must go and inform Murdoc that you are awake."

2D grunted a little in protest.

"I am sorry. I do not think he will hurt you," Cyborg said quietly.

2D didn't care. He didn't want anything to do with that dickhead.

Cyborg Noodle left, to his dismay. He shut his eyes, hoping that Murdoc would think he had fallen asleep again and would leave him alone.

A few moments later he heard footsteps in his room again.

He stayed completely still.

"Cyborg said you were awake. Stop faking, dullard," came the familiar, rough voice.

2D slowly opened his eyes. "Go away," he said hoarsely.

Murdoc sat on the edge of the bed. "Not going to happen, faceache."

2D pouted and tried to turn away from Murdoc, but only resulted in a little painful wriggling and an aching body.

"Stop moving, you'll only make it worse," Murdoc remarked.

2D closed his eyes, hoping Murdoc would get the hint and get the fuck out.

He didn't.

"Let me see the damage," Murdoc said, and started pulling the covers down to reveal 2D's bare upper body.

2D flinched away.

Murdoc removed the cloths and gently touched the biggest bruise.

"Don't touch me," 2D hissed.

Murdoc pulled back sharply, and to 2D's surprise he looked hurt.

Then he looked angry.

"Dullard, stop acting like bloody drama queen. I'm just checking to see if there's any serious damage," he snapped.

"Yeah, that you caused," 2D snapped back.

"Look, faceache, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just held your tongue!" Murdoc exclaimed.

2D glared at him. "So it's my fault that you beat me up? And then you wonder why I'm reluctant to stay with you!"

Murdoc stared at him, frowning. Suddenly, he dropped his gaze.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands, elbows leaning on his knees.

2D was shocked into silence by this sudden movement.

He started feeling guilty when he saw Murdoc like that.

"Erm.. Muds?" he said tentatively.

"I ruin fucking everything," Murdoc muttered, the words muffled by his hands.

2D's anger melted away. "No, Muds, of course you don't!" he said, and tried to sit up to put his arm around Murdoc.

It hurt too much though, and he just put his hand on Murdoc's arm.

Murdoc's body tensed at the touch.

"I don't deserve you," Murdoc said suddenly.

2D gaped at him. He regretted not being able to see Murdoc's face.

"Muds, what are you talking about?" he asked softly.

Murdoc removed his hands from his face. "Look at you! You've just been here a few days and you're already black and blue.. you can hardly move, for fuck's sake!"

"Murdoc, I'm fine! Honestly, I'm not sore. I can move, too, look!" 2D attempted to sit up, but his eyes started watering from the pain and Murdoc pushed him back down gently.

"Just keep still," Murdoc said quietly.

2D slumped back down. "Muds, you're awesome. Honestly," 2D said, trying to cheer Murdoc up, looking up at him with big, black puppy dog eyes.

Murdoc chuckled darkly. "Nah, I'm not, D. Now shut it while I fix you up."

"But-"

"Shut it."

"I'm-"

"Shut. It."

2D sighed and held his tongue while Murdoc looked him over, gently prodding the bruises.

"I don't think anything's permanent," Murdoc concluded.

"Erm.. Muds?" 2D asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you.. Is my nose broken?" It had been throbbing painfully, and 2D feared for the worst.

Murdoc gently held 2D's chin, turning his head to examine the nose.

He softly touched the bridge of his nose.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

2D shook his head.

Murdoc released his chin.

"It's fine. You've still got some blood on your face, though."

Murdoc grabbed one of the wet cloths and started dabbing at 2D's face.

The cool cloth felt good on 2D's hot skin, and he closed his eyes.

Murdoc dabbed away the remains of the blood, and they both stayed silent, 2D with his eyes closed.

After a while, Murdoc asked: "Faceache, you asleep?"

2D didn't reply, deciding to see what Murdoc would do if he thought he was sleeping.

To his shock, he felt something soft touch his forehead. He felt Murdoc's warm breath in his hair as the latter pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, love," Murdoc breathed.

2D had to muster all his strength to not open his eyes and gasp.

Murdoc leaned his forehead against 2D's for a while, and 2D found himself enjoying the touch. He was disappointed when Murdoc leaned away, pulled the covers up to cover his chest, and left.

He woke up again when a delicious scent hit his nose. He opened his eyes, and next to him on the bedside table, he saw a steaming mug of hot chocolate, fried egg and bacon, and to his great surprise and delight, a packet of cigarettes.

He made a happy squealing sound, and propped himself up on his elbows. He found his body aching much less. He made a grab for the hot chocolate, and took a sip. He grinned as the hot, sweet substance pooled on his tongue. He held it in his mouth a little longer, savoring the sweet, delicious liquid and then swallowed it.

He then set it back on the table, and pulled the plate of fried egg and bacon on his lap. He took his knife and fork, and started attacking the food, realizing how hungry he was. When he was finally done, he took a cigarette, lit it with the lighter next to the packet, and closed his eyes.

"Damn it, faceache, you finished that in like three seconds flat," came a voice from the corner of the room.

2D jumped, dropping the cigarette on the ground. Murdoc stood up and grinned at him.

"Murdoc, don't scare me like that!" 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc bent down and picked up the cig. He put it between his own lips, took a long pull and handed it back to 2D.

2D also put the cigarette between his lips, trying to push away the thought that Murdoc's lips had touched that same cig only seconds before.

"So, you're feeling better, I presume?" Murdoc asked.

2D nodded, blowing out the smoke. "Yeah. How did Cyborg get these ciggies?" he asked, assuming Cyborg Noodle had made everything.

"She didn't. I got them for you," Murdoc said casually. "Along with the food, and the chocolate."

2D did a double take. "You.. you can cook?" he asked incredulously.

"Uhh.. well, what you've just viciously devoured, is about the limit to the things I can cook. Still, wasn't bad, was it?" Murdoc asked a little smugly.

2D grinned at him. "It was great, Muds."

Murdoc winked, and sat himself back down on the chair.

2D frowned.

"What is it, dullard?"

"But.. I don't get it. You have Cyborg, you said she does all the cooking, so why did you cook this?" 2D asked.

Murdoc shifted uncomfortably. "Just thought I'd give it a shot. Also, it's my fault you can't get out of bed and get it yourself, so.." he trailed off.

It hit 2D. Murdoc was trying to make it up to him. 2D's face split into a large grin. He thought it was absolutely adorable.

"What the fuck're you smiling at," Murdoc muttered, turning red.

"Nothing," 2D replied, still grinning.

"Well, stop it," Murdoc snapped.

2D didn't. He just took another pull from his cigarette, and stretched his legs.

When he'd finished the cig, he put it in the ashtray next to him, and started throwing the covers off of himself.

"Wait.. faceache, what the fuck are you doing?" Murdoc asked, alarmed.

2D didn't reply, he slowly turned around, his legs hanging from the side of the bed.

"Dullard.. no, don't stand up.." Murdoc groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine, Muds," 2D replied. He was feeling much better, and he was sick of lying in bed anyway.

So he heaved himself off the bed. Murdoc jumped over to steady him, putting a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"See, I'm fine!" 2D smirked up at Murdoc.

Murdoc rolled his eyes again, but the corner of his mouth was twitching.

2D was grinning at him, his cheeks a little red, his blue locks tousled, and wearing a chocolate mustache from the drink.

He was the most beautiful thing Murdoc had ever seen in his whole life.

As 2D turned away and started stretching his limbs, Murdoc stepped closer and planted a sudden kiss on the baffled singer's cheek.

"We're practicing later, so hurry up," he muttered in his ear quickly, and then walked out of the room, leaving 2D gaping after him.

**This is the ultimate way to procrastinate. Avoiding homework ftw. Damn it, now I have to make my homework and it's late :(. Oh well, hope you guys liked this one. Leave reviews and I'll continue! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D finished the last notes of the song. After he was done, he turned around, slightly red and grinning.

"That went really well, didn't it Muds?" he said.

Murdoc put his bass carefully away, and lit a cigarette. "Yeah."

2D looked a bit hurt at the short reply, so Murdoc looked up and smiled at him.

"By the way, the new mechanic's coming today. The elevator keeps stopping," Murdoc added.

2D frowned. "You can make a whole robot who can speak and think for herself, but you can't repair an elevator?"

Murdoc glared. "I never said I couldn't. I just don't feel like it. Anyway, don't come out of your room."

2D pouted. "Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Faceache, you'll get in the way, you'll annoy everyone. Just stay in your room until he's done."

2D glared at him. Well, 2D's version of a glare, which was more of a cute pout. It made Murdoc chuckle.

"How long will it take?" 2D asked then.

"How the fuck should I know!" Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

"But.. what if it takes like a week? Then I can't get out of my room for a week, and then I'll starve!" 2D exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! You can stay in the living room. But if you annoy me even once, I'm going to lock you in your room until he's done. And I'll make sure that'll be a very, very long time," Murdoc snapped.

2D gave Murdoc a big grin that took away Murdoc's glare immediately.

"Well, come on then, you big dullard," he said with a slight smile, and they both went down to the living room.

2D plopped down on the couch and grabbed a soda. He took a big gulp, then cursed as the contents of the can spilled onto his shirt.

"Aw, now my shirt's all sticky!" he wailed.

"Guess you'll have to take it off," Murdoc suggested, hiding an evil grin.

2D sighed. "I guess you're right."

He pulled his shirt off.

"Damn it, the soda's soaked through. My chest is all sticky," 2D huffed.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that all he wanted to do now was press his lips against the pale chest.

"Take a cloth and wipe it down, then! For fuck's sake!" he snapped, more viciously than he intended.

2D flinched back and gave him a hurt look. "Sorry, Muds," he muttered.

Murdoc immediately felt guilty. "Come here, D," he said quietly, grabbing a tissue and a bottle of water.

2D obeyed rather cautiously, edging closer to Murdoc while Murdoc poured some water over the tissue.

Murdoc chuckled. "Closer, I ain't going to bite."

2D gave in and scooted closer. As Murdoc lifted his hand, 2D flinched back again, but Murdoc ignored this and pressed the cool tissue against 2D's sticky skin.

2D shivered a little at the cold touch. Murdoc started wiping down 2D's front, staring stubbornly in front of him.

He kept wiping slowly, 2D's skin now dripping with water. 2D shivered again, but not from the tissue. Murdoc wanted to put the tissue away and quickly leave before he did something he'd regret, but then he made the mistake of looking up. 2D was staring down at him, biting his lip and his cheeks a warm, rosy color.

Murdoc threw the tissue away and leaned in closer to 2D.

They stared at each other, noses almost touching, both breathing heavily. Murdoc put a lock of 2D's hair behind his ear, smiling a little.

Suddenly the door slammed open. They both jumped away from each other as if they'd been burned.

Cyborg Noodle was standing in the entrance, looking from one to the other.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting?" she said carefully.

They both shook their heads vigorously.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Murdoc asked quickly.

"The mechanic's here," she replied, opening the door further to let the mechanic in.

2D looked up at the big man. He was huge, had long, greasy hair and a beard. His eyes were too wide, to 2D's opinion. He was staring at 2D with the weirdest expression.

"I'm Pete," the man grunted.

Murdoc stood up. "Ah, Pete. I've been waiting for you. See, the elevator keeps stopping suddenly for a few moments and..."

2D felt his attention drift. His mind kept wandering to what just happened. He knew he should be feeling guilty and wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way. It just felt too.. right. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a delighted grin. He was just.. speechless. Breathless. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now. He replayed the scene over and over again in his head. Murdoc wiping his chest slowly.. Murdoc leaning forward.. Murdoc putting 2D's hair behind his ear.. 2D shivered.

Murdoc walked back into the room. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm just.. going to my bedroom," Murdoc said to no one in particular, and took the staircase to the master bedroom.

2D stayed behind, feeling a little dejected.

He decided he was really thirsty, so he went to the elevator to go to the kitchen. As soon as he reached the elevator, he remembered that it didn't work.

By then Pete had spotted him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked roughly.

2D flinched back. "I.. I forgot the elevator was defect. Sorry," he said, before turning around.

He walked back through the little hall that lead to the elevator, and was about to open the door again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head around, surprised.

Pete was eying him with a look he didn't like.

"Um.. sorry? What is it?" 2D asked uneasily.

The man didn't reply, instead clenched his hand tighter into 2D's shoulder, making him squeal.

He suddenly pushed 2D into the wall. "What are you doing? Let me go!" 2D whimpered.

The man turned 2D around roughly, pressing his face into the wall. 2D tried to shout for help, but Pete clenched his hand over 2D's mouth.

"Bite and I'll kill you," he growled into 2D's ear.

2D felt Pete press up against him, and the man moved his hand to 2D's front.

2D could only whimper and whine into Pete's hand.

**\\\\\\\\**

Where on earth was 2D? Murdoc had tried to deny to himself that he was looking for him, but after he'd nonchalantly been in every single room in the building in five minutes flat, he was finding it rather hard to convince himself.

But even then, he hadn't found him anywhere.

Murdoc frowned. He'd said he was allowed to stay in the living room, not fucking disappear into thin air.

He decided to just stay in the living room with a beer, faceache would no doubt come back from wherever he was.

He slurped the beer, and thought about earlier. What the fuck was wrong with him! He'd let himself be carried away, thank Satan Cyborg had come in to stop things before they had gotten worse.. But Murdoc couldn't bring himself to say that he could have stopped it himself. Even now, he got this fluttery feeling in his stomach when he thought about it. About him.. He shook himself angrily. This had to stop.

He started hearing shuffling footsteps, so he quickly furrowed his brows into a frown and tried to sit as nonchalantly as possible.

2D came shuffling in, keeping his head down and walking as if he was in pain. It hurt Murdoc a bit that 2D didn't even look up.

"Faceache, where are you going?" Murdoc asked roughly, trying to get his attention.

2D looked up a bit, and Murdoc saw to his surprise that his face was red and covered in tears.

"I'm just going to my room," 2D whispered so quietly that Murdoc could hardly hear him.

"What.. what's the matter?" Murdoc asked astonished. This couldn't possibly be because of earlier, could it?

2D shook his head quickly, and left the room.

**Aww, poor 2D. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

It had been two days. Murdoc was getting more and more desperate. What on earth was up with his singer? Whenever they weren't practicing, 2D locked himself in his room. Murdoc wasn't sure when 2D had last eaten. And whenever Murdoc tried to make any kind of contact, 2D would just nod or shake his head, or not even reply at all.

It was greatly worrying Murdoc.

"No, no! Again! You're supposed to be singing, not talking. Where's the emotion?" Murdoc yelled exasperated.

"Sorry," 2D mumbled, not looking up from his feet.

Murdoc sighed. "Never mind, that's enough for now. Why don't we go and have us a couple of beers in the living room," he said, trying to be kind.

2D shook his head. "That's okay," he whispered.

Murdoc growled. "You're coming with me and that's it," he snapped, taking 2D's wrist roughly and pulling him down the staircase, ignoring his weak protests.

Murdoc pulled 2D into the living room, and pushed him down on the couch. He grabbed beer from the mini fridge and threw one at 2D, which landed on his lap. He stared at it blankly.

Murdoc let out a frustrated snarl.

"Faceache, what the fuck is up with you? I'm sick of seeing you moping around all the time, it's making me depressed!"

2D blinked. "Sorry," he whispered again.

Murdoc groaned. "Don't fucking apologize every time I talk to you."

2D played with the beer can a little, not replying.

Murdoc came closer, putting his hand carefully on 2D's arm. 2D flinched away.

"2D, look at me," Murdoc said quietly.

When 2D didn't react, he pulled up 2D's chin gently so 2D was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Murdoc asked carefully.

2D opened his mouth, and was about to say something, when Pete suddenly came in.

2D glanced fearfully at him, and stood up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Murdoc exclaimed.

"I'm just.." 2D muttered, before turning away.

"Come on, Pete can join us," Murdoc said.

2D looked at Pete, and the man gave him a huge, evil grin which made him want to sob.

Without a word, 2D ran out of the room.

He ran up the staircase, tears streaming down his face, until he finally got to his room. He crept into bed and covered his head with the covers, sobbing quietly.

The scenes kept replaying in his head.

Pete pressing himself against him, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

Pete roughly pulling down his trousers.

Pete laughing viciously in his ear.

And the pain. Oh God, the pain.

2D shivered and curled into a ball.

Someone shook his shoulders roughly.

He yelled and looked around him, forgetting where he was for a moment. He realized he must have fallen asleep.

Blinking, he looked up.

And would have screamed if a hand wasn't pressed against his mouth.

He stared up into the grinning face of the mechanic.

**\\\\\\**

"Ah, Pete, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, where've you been?" Murdoc said after throwing away a cigarette.

"I was just working on the elevator," Pete grunted.

"How long is this going to take?" Murdoc asked irritated.

The big man shrugged. "Maybe a couple of weeks."

"What! Fuck off, it could never take that long! Jesus Christ, I'll fix it myself," Murdoc snapped.

"Did I say a couple of weeks? I meant days. A couple of days," Pete said quickly.

Murdoc gave a nod. "That's better."

He left the room, deciding that he and 2D were going to practice again. He went up the stairs to the singer's room. To his surprise the door was already open when he got there. He shrugged it off and went inside.

He saw 2D lying under heaps of covers, curled up on his bed, facing away from him.

"Faceache, get up. We're going to practice," he said loudly.

2D didn't react. Murdoc frowned, and spoke again.

"Dullard, I'm talking to you."

Still no reaction.

Growling, Murdoc stalked over to the singer and pulled him around. Murdoc's mouth fell open in shock.

On 2D's cheekbone was a huge bruise, along with bruises next to his mouth. His face was red and raw from tears.

"2D, what the fuck is going on?" Murdoc gasped.

2D shook his head and hid his face in the pillow, sobbing.

Murdoc sat on the bed and pulled 2D up firmly, holding him tightly so he couldn't turn away. Instead of looking at Murdoc, he closed his eyes and tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Murdoc just stared at him, shocked. He realized he wasn't going to get very far with 2D in this state.

He dug into his pockets, and pulled a packet of cigarettes out. He forced one into 2D's mouth, and lit it. 2D inhaled deeply.

Murdoc waited a few minutes for 2D to calm down a bit. The cigarette was helping, and after ten minutes or so 2D had stopped sobbing.

He was leaning against the wall, knees hunched up to his chin. He stared lifelessly in front of him.

"2D, tell me what the fuck has been going on, _now_," Murdoc then hissed.

2D stared into space for a while. Murdoc didn't speak, trying to be patient.

Then 2D suddenly mumbled something, too soft for Murdoc to be able to hear it.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Pete."

Murdoc blinked at 2D.

"Uhh.. what?" he asked uncertainly.

2D blinked, and finally turned his head toward him. He took a deep breath.

"He.." the singer whispered hoarsely.

Murdoc leaned forward.

"He raped me," 2D whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

"Twice."

The room stayed utterly silent for a moment. 2D looked at Murdoc's face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging.

Then his eyes seemed to turn red. It scared 2D for a moment.

"_What_," Murdoc then hissed.

2D thought he could see steam blowing from his nose. Murdoc slammed his fist down on the bedside table suddenly, which made it crack. 2D yelped.

Then the bassist jumped up and ran out of the room.

2D stared wide-eyed at the door, wondering if it was wise to follow. He decided he'd stay here.

Suddenly, Cyborg Noodle walked into the room. She looked rather shocked.

"Murdoc told me to keep you here. You are forbidden to go down," she said.

"Are you upset?" she then asked.

2D smiled at her and shook his head, wiping away his tears.

"You always ask that," he said with a weak chuckle.

"And you always deny," she retorted.

"I'm just going to sleep now," 2D said softly, pulling the covers over him again.

He wondered what was happening down the stairs.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Cyborg.. can I go down yet?" 2D asked, tired of not knowing what was going on down the stairs.

"I am sorry, no," Cyborg Noodle replied.

2D sighed.

Cyborg kept glancing at the door. 2D knew she wanted to know what was going on just as bad as he did.

Cyborg looked at 2D. She sighed, and nodded.

2D shot up and they both ran down the stairs.

2D heard thumps and smashes and shouts, and he opened the door quickly.

Before his eyes, Pete was lying on the ground, face black and blue, nose bleeding, missing a tooth, and his leg was lying at a strange angle making 2D suspect is was broken. Murdoc was standing over him, kicking him in the ribs.

As much as he hated the mechanic, 2D was shocked.

Cyborg stared at the scene with an emotionless face.

Murdoc hadn't even heard them come in.

Suddenly, he reached for something on the table next to him. Murdoc raised his arm, and 2D saw it was a large knife.

Murdoc positioned himself above Pete, and held the knife at his throat. Pete wasn't conscious enough to understand what was going on.

2D couldn't take it anymore.

He ran over to Murdoc, and put a hand on his shoulder, making Murdoc jump.

Murdoc turned around, and 2D was scared for a moment. Murdoc's face reminded 2D of a demon, his eyes were red and his long tongue was lolling out of his mouth.

"Muds," 2D said softly. "Enough."

Murdoc stared at 2D for a moment, his face still furious. Then he slumped down, and let the knife fall.

2D took Murdoc's hand, and started leading him toward the staircase. He glanced at Cyborg Noodle, and she nodded, understanding.

2D took Murdoc with him up the stairs, into his room. He sat Murdoc down on the bed, and sat next to him. Murdoc didn't make a sound.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking. Finally, Murdoc turned to 2D with a tortured expression.

"2D.. I don't.. How.. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked hoarsely.

2D hunched his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I did."

"No. Why didn't you tell me right after it happened?" Murdoc asked, still in that tortured whisper.

2D felt guilty, seeing Murdoc like this. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Murdoc snarled suddenly, making 2D jump.

"Why in the FUCK are you apologizing? Sweet fucking Satan, if anyone should be apologizing it's me! How the fuck could I be so blind?" Murdoc yelled.

2D was biting his lip, cowering in the corner.

"I don't.. Satan..fuck.." Murdoc mumbled, and hid his face in his hands.

2D uncurled from his position and crawled over to Murdoc. He gently pulled Murdoc's hands away from his face.

The bassist still had his eyes closed, not reacting to 2D.

2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc, pulling him close.

"It's over, Muds," he whispered.

It seemed a bit funny to him that he was the one comforting Murdoc instead of the other way round, but he felt Murdoc needed it more than he did right now.

Plus a fact, he had his painkillers to numb physical and mental pain.

"How could I let that happen to you.. _twice_.." Murdoc muttered.

2D stroked Murdoc's hair. "It's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it."

"It is my fault. I should have noticed, I should have realized.. I'm a fucking idiot. How could I let anything happen to you.." Murdoc mumbled, drowning in his own misery.

2D had had enough. He pushed Murdoc away from him so he could look at his face.

"Muds. This had nothing to do with you. It's my own fault for not telling you earlier.. Stop beating yourself up about it," 2D said sternly.

"But if I had just-" Murdoc began, but his words were cut off by 2D's lips on his own.

Shocked, Murdoc felt himself lean back a bit when 2D pressed forward. After a few moments, 2D broke away.

"There. That shut you up," he said, grinning slightly.

They stared at each other for a while, 2D a bit pink and panting, Murdoc with his eyes wide open.

They both jumped when Murdoc's phone started ringing. Murdoc stood up with a glance at 2D, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He frowned, and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

Murdoc's face broke into a grin. "Russel! How are you, mate?"

"Yeah, he told me. He said you were going to come."

2D stood up. "I want to talk to Russel!" he said loudly.

Murdoc gave him an irritated look. "Sorry, mate, what was that? Faceache was yelling through it."

It amazed 2D how easily Murdoc could hide his emotions. Because he knew that was what he was doing, putting back on his mask as usual after letting 2D get one glimpse of his feelings.

It disappointed 2D greatly.

"Let me talk to Russel! Come on!" he yelled through Murdoc's conversation.

"Shut up, dullard!" Murdoc snapped, turning to leave the room.

2D started jumping around Murdoc, making escape impossible.

"Let! Me! Talk! To! Him!" he said with every jump.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Sorry, Russ, but faceache here's acting like a child. We'll continue this conversation later, alright? Cheers, mate," Murdoc said, and handed the phone to 2D with a glare.

2D stuck out his tongue to Murdoc and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Russel!" he said happily.

He heard a familiar laugh. "What's up, D!"

"How are you, Russ? Is Noodle with you?" 2D asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, D. We're fine. It'll surprise you how much our baby girl has grown, man," Russel said with a chuckle.

"Can I talk to her?" 2D asked eagerly.

"Sorry, man, she's asleep. We've only been traveling for the past few weeks, so she's exhausted. She's gonna kill me when she finds out I've been speaking to you," Russel replied with a laugh.

"When are you getting here?"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, D. I just called to let you guys know we were alright. My cellphone's power is running out now, I'm gonna have to hang up. Tell Muds to call me tonight," Russel said.

"Okay then. Bye," 2D said a little disappointed.

"Bye, D. Can't wait to see you," Russel said with a chuckle, then hung up.

2D gave a sigh and handed the phone back to Murdoc, who snatched it from his hand sharply.

2D felt a migraine coming up, so he went to the bathroom and took the bottle of pills from the cabinet.

He swallowed two, and stared at himself in the mirror for a while, ignoring Murdoc who was still standing in the room.

He saw the bruises from where Pete had pressed his mouth shut harshly. And another from where Pete had smashed his face into the wall. He shuddered, and pressed on the bruise on his hip from where Pete had held him tightly.

The many bruises he had revolted him. Each and every one of them reminded 2D of the mechanic. He had to lie down. This day was too much for him.

When he walked back into his room, Murdoc was gone. He tried not to let it hurt him too much.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift to sleep.

He was running through a dark tunnel. He was being chased, but he didn't know by what. Screams and eerie cries echoed through the tunnel, making 2D even more scared than he already was.

A few miles in front of him, he could see Murdoc, Russel and Noodle standing together. He grinned slightly, knowing that he'd be safe when he was with them. They encouraged him to come closer, but with every step he took they seemed further away. He tripped over something and fell flat on his face, shouting.

He tried to get up quickly before his follower reached him, but it seemed as if he were under water. His movements were slow and his limbs reacted a few minutes too late. He turned around fearfully, and before him, the huge shape of Pete was getting closer quickly.

He shouted to the others for help, but they had vanished. Just as Pete reached him and he had given up all hope of escaping and he screamed -

- he woke up.

He sat up quickly, panting and sweating. It was dark in his room, to his surprise. The door opened suddenly.

"What is it?" Murdoc asked alarmed.

The light of the hallway fell on 2D, and Murdoc saw him sitting up in bed, his face red and wet from sweat and tears, panting rapidly.

Wordlessly, he walked over to 2D's bed, and sat down. He pulled 2D to his chest and held him tight while 2D sobbed quietly into Murdoc's shirt.

Murdoc stroked 2D's hair softly, calming 2D a little with every stroke.

Eventually 2D stopped sobbing, and gently broke away from Murdoc.

Murdoc pushed 2D to the side a little, and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around 2D's waist, and nuzzled his chin on 2D's shoulder.

"I'm here," Murdoc breathed into his ear.

"I'm here, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

They both fell asleep listening to each others breathing, comforting each other without words.

**I just love writing these parts. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one's soooo late, I've got exams and oh my god I am dying :( but I finally made enough time to write this, hope you enjoy it!**

Murdoc breathed in the scent of butterscotch, and felt a warm, slender body leaning against his. Funny, he didn't remember having a bird last night.. He stiffened when he realized who else smelt like butterscotch. His eyes flew open and his vision was blurred by locks of blue hair. He quickly sat up.

Why the fuck was he lying in 2D's bed? Why did he have his arm around him.. Relief washed over him as he remembered the nights events. He chuckled bitterly at himself for jumping to conclusions. 2D groaned and twitched in his sleep.

Murdoc untangled his legs from the singers, and jumped out of the bed.

Even if nothing had happened, it was still too close for comfort.

He went to the kitchen and wondered what he'd have for breakfast.

He pulled open the cupboards and cursed. All he could see were three molding slices of bread.

Growling, he opened the fridge. Six packs of beer, milk and for some strange reason, pudding. He shrugged and pulled the pudding out of the fridge.

He'd have to tell Cyborg to go shopping later. He grabbed a spoon and started eating the caramel pudding.

He remembered he'd have to leave some for 2D. Sighing, he threw his spoon in the sink and pushed his makeshift breakfast away from him.

He lit a cigarette and leaned back, putting his feet on the table.

A sudden crash made him fall backwards on his head.

He yelled and before he had a chance to get back up, a groaning 2D stumbled into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head.

The singer looked around, and to his surprise saw Murdoc lying on the ground in front of him, glaring up at him.

"Muds?" 2D said sheepishly.

Murdoc growled and rolled sideways onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that noise?" he snarled as he picked himself off of the ground.

"I fell out of bed.." 2D yawned.

"Bloody hell," Murdoc cursed. "You made me fall backwards."

2D grinned. "Sorry, Muds!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "There's your breakfast. It's not much, but-"

"Ooh! Pudding!" 2D said delighted, and grabbed a spoon and started eating.

Murdoc looked at him, not knowing whether to be angry or amused.

He decided on amused.

2D stuck the spoon in his mouth. "So what are we going to do today, Muds?" he asked.

Murdoc leaned against the door frame. "We'll practice for a while and then we'll see," he replied vaguely.

2D nodded.

They stayed silent for a while, 2D eating his pudding and Murdoc smoking his cig.

"D..?" Murdoc suddenly said.

2D looked up. "Yeah?"

Murdoc hesitated. "What did Cyborg Noodle do to the mechanic?"

2D down again at his pudding. "She took him back to land, I think," he said quietly.

Murdoc shut his mouth, not wanting to upset 2D. He'd ask her himself later.

"Right. Well, meet me in the studio in an hour," he said briskly, and marched out of the kitchen.

He mentally punched himself while walking to the stairs. It wasn't that he thought it wasn't important enough to talk about, he just wasn't sure how he'd cope with discussing the topic. He might lose control and do something he'd regret. Or worse, he'd have some kind of breakdown.. He shuddered. He didn't like the thought of people seeing his emotions one bit.

He'd learned to mask them because of his father. His father, who constantly beat him and humiliated him. He had made the hard shell around Murdoc's heart develop. He learned the hard way that the best way to cope with things, was by putting on an emotionless mask and act like he didn't give a shit.

When his father kicked him for getting him the wrong beer, he put on his mask.

When his father made him sell his clothes for money for alcohol, he put on his mask.

When his father got drunk and threw bottles so hard at him that they broke, he put on his fucking mask.

Because the only thing Murdoc had left was his pride. So there was no way in hell he was going to let this man see he was hurt in any way. He could beat him, punch him, kick him, scream at him, do whatever he could, but Murdoc would not give the slightest frown.

And it had left its scar on Murdoc. Now he felt he was incapable of taking off his mask, and when he did, he felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Muds?"

He turned around, shocked. He realized he had been standing still. 2D was standing in the doorway, looking wary.

Murdoc blinked, getting himself out of his ocean of thoughts.

"Muds, are you okay?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, dentface, I'm fine," Murdoc quickly recovered. "Was just thinking."

"What about?" 2D asked curiously.

"Nothing," Murdoc said, and quickly went to the stairs.

He had forgotten that 2D had to follow him to get to his own room. Awkwardly, he tried not to look back and to get to his room as quickly as possible.

He glanced backward, and saw to his relief that 2D wasn't even looking at him. He was climbing the stairs slowly, lost in his own thoughts.

With a last glance, Murdoc reached his floor and closed the master bedroom door behind him.

**\\\\\\\**

"Just looking out on the day when you're close to me

When you're close to me

When you're close to me." 2D finished the last verse of the song.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Wow, Muds. I didn't know you had it in you to write songs like that," 2D said then.

Murdoc didn't reply. He just put down his bass carefully, and lit a cigarette.

Then 2D asked the question Murdoc had been fearing.

"Who's it about?"

Murdoc looked at 2D with the strangest expression.

Then: "No-one."

2D turned away, disappointed. "Okay."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Do you want to play video games?" Murdoc then blurted out.

2D turned back with a delighted expression. "You've got video games here?"

Murdoc took an amused step back at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I've got a couple. Want to go check 'em out?"

"Yes!" 2D exclaimed happily, and starting hopping to the stairs.

Chuckling, Murdoc followed him down the stairs. 2D suddenly stopped, making Murdoc bump into him.

"Wait.. where are we going?" 2D asked sheepishly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Living room."

"Okay!" 2D said cheerfully, and continued his trip down the stairs.

When they got to the living room, 2D waited impatiently for Murdoc to get the games from the drawer. He set the games on the table for 2D to choose, and started hooking up the television.

When he'd finished, he turned back to 2D who was holding up some kind of zombie shooting game with a big grin.

Murdoc rolled his eyes again and snatched the game from his hand. He gave 2D a controller, and after he inserted the game, took one himself and plopped down on the couch.

The game started. 2D gave an excited squeal and started pressing random buttons.

The point of the game was to kill as many zombies as you could before they ate you. The two players made one team, and together you had protect yourself and each other.

"Cover my back, dullard, I'm going to kill Axehead over there!" Murdoc ordered.

His character shot down the zombie with the axe in his head, while 2D's character shot down any other zombies.

"Muds, get that one! Quick!" 2D shouted, while he was fighting the zombie in front of him and another was coming at him from the side.

Murdoc's character, however, was leisurely strolling around, in the area without any zombies, picking up health potions and refilling his ammo.

"Muds!" 2D repeated, annoyed, while Murdoc ignored him.

The zombie bit off 2D's character's head, and it was game over.

2D cursed and clumped Murdoc on the shoulder with the controller.

2D's eyes grew wide, and he let out a horrified whimper. Then he shot up and scrambled out of the room.

Murdoc was still trying to process what had happened. He rubbed his shoulder a bit where 2D had hit him.

He realized he wasn't at all angry that 2D had hit him, he was just very amused. He had no idea 2D could be so passionate about video games.. He'd have to remember that.

He chuckled.

"2D, come here!" he said loudly.

No reaction. He rolled his eyes and stood up lazily. He went into the kitchen.

"2D?" he called.

It stayed silent.

He went into every room in the building, looking for him and calling him. He checked outside.

An hour and a half later, there was still no sight of him.

Murdoc was starting to get a little bit worried. What if he'd tried to swim away and Rudy had got him?

He decided to check the singers room again.

He opened the door. "2D?" he called.

"Stuart?" he tried again.

"Fine, I'll just leave.." Murdoc said loudly, and shut the door behind him, holding his ear against it.

He heard a loud sigh. He burst open the door. "Ha!"

He could hear some shuffling coming from the bed. He grinned, and stood in front of the bed.

"Where on earth could 2D be?" he said innocently.

He heard soft whimpering from under the bed, and the evil side of him wanted to suddenly drop on his knees and scream in 2D's ear.

But he thought 2D would probably wet himself then, seeing as he was already terrified, so he decided to be nice for once.

He slowly crouched down, trying to hide the amused look on his face.

2D was hunched up at the back of the wall under the bed, trying to make himself as small as possible. He whimpered when he saw Murdoc's face appear.

"Faceache, come out from under the bed," Murdoc said with a little grin that he couldn't hide.

2D shook his head quickly. "No. You're going to hit me."

Murdoc bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. "I ain't going to hit you, love," he reassured him.

2D started a little at the word 'love'. He recovered quickly, though. "Yeah, right. That's what you say now, but as soon as I come out from under the bed you're going to punch me."

"I'm not, Stuart. Really. Honestly," Murdoc grinned.

2D shifted a little. "Promise?"

Murdoc nodded. "Promise."

"What do I get if you break that promise?" 2D asked warily.

Murdoc glared at him. "Nothing, you bloody little-" he stopped himself.

"I'm not going to break that promise, so don't worry," he said through gritted teeth.

2D paused, then hesitantly crawled out from under the bed. Murdoc pulled him up by his arms, and brushed the dust off of him. 2D flinched back a little, then looked at his feet.

"Sorry for hitting you with the controller," he said guiltily, like a small child.

Murdoc couldn't stop himself from laughing. 2D looked up.

"Why aren't you mad?" he asked curiously.

Murdoc rubbed the tears away from his eyes. "To be honest, faceache, I don't even know. I suppose you didn't even hurt me that much, and you deserved that one hit compared to every time I've hurt you."

2D still seemed a little uncertain, so Murdoc took his hand and lead him back down the stairs.

"Here. Let's play again," Murdoc said, offering him the controller.

2D shook his head. "No, I might end up hitting you again," he said fearfully.

"No, you won't, D, I'll make sure of that," Murdoc said darkly to tease the singer.

2D looked really scared, though, so Murdoc let his heart rule his head instead of his brain and pulled 2D down a little, giving him a kiss on the nose.

The singer stumbled backwards onto the couch, looking dazed.

Murdoc quickly shoved the controller into his hands, and started the game again.

**Please leave reviews and I'll continue! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**StevenDespertar, thank you for the suggestion, but I've already got an idea that I think I'll use. Thank you though! :)**

**Snivy Terphione, I decided that it didn't have to be rated M yet, since nothing too graphic is in it. Next chapter or the one after that probably will change it back to M though!**

"Muds, I'm bored!" 2D wailed.

They were sitting in the living room, after having recorded a song with Cyborg Noodle.

Murdoc was sitting with his feet up on the table, flicking through channels while 2D was just staring off into space.

Murdoc gave 2D an irritated look.

"Well what the fuck do you suggest we do then, dullard?" he snapped.

2D sighed. "I don't know. We could go explore the beach?"

"I'm not getting my clothes dirty just because you need entertainment," Murdoc growled.

"Oh come on Muds! There has to be something we could do," 2D said desperately.

Murdoc switched the television off, and threw the remote on the couch, thinking.

"You haven't been in the sub yet, have you?" he asked slowly.

2D shook his head curiously.

"Well, come on then," Murdoc said, getting up with a groan and started walking outside.

2D quickly followed him. It was bit chilly outside, so he started shivering a little.

Murdoc clicked a button on his set of keys, and 2D stared curiously at the water. It started bubbling, and out of its depths a huge, black shark rose with a white star on its side.

2D yelped and jumped behind Murdoc.

"Aaarg! It's a shark!" he yelled.

Murdoc pushed 2D away from him. "It's the submarine, you bloody dimwit!"

2D frowned and looked closer. He realized it was indeed a machine.

"Wow," he said in awe.

Murdoc jumped on top of the sub and opened the trap door. He then leaned down and offered 2D his hand. 2D gratefully took it, and was hoisted on top by Murdoc.

Then Murdoc jumped inside the machine, and 2D followed.

"Shut the door behind you," Murdoc ordered, and 2D reached up and pulled it shut.

He looked around him. All he could see were complicated looking machines, buttons and wires. In front of him was a huge window which allowed him to see where they were.

"Just wait, faceache. You're going to love this," Murdoc said with a grin as he lowered the sub into the water.

"Wait.. we're not going to see any whales, are we?" 2D asked nervously.

Murdoc shook his head. "Nah. Rudy'll only come when summoned. Just sit down, open your eyes and enjoy the sight."

2D decided to do just that. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Murdoc, leaning back a little.

There was nothing interesting to see at first, though. He waited impatiently as the sub lowered more and he felt his ears pop.

Murdoc glanced at 2D. To his irritation, the singer had dozed off. Oh well. He wouldn't have to listen to annoying rubbish while he was getting the submarine to the place he wanted it to be.

He put the sub on autopilot and leaned back and lit a cigarette.

His eyes fell on 2D again.

The vocalist looked quite beautiful, his skin a light blue due to the reflection of the water, his already blue hair tousled and hanging in front of his eyes a bit.

His chin rested on his chest, and he had his arms crossed.

Murdoc glanced back through the window, and flashed a grin when he saw that they had arrived at the place he wanted. He felt almost bad having to wake 2D up.

He shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Dentface, wake up," he said loudly.

2D stopped his snoring and opened his eyes. "Wha.. huh?" he babbled.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Look outside."

2D blinked, and did as Murdoc said. He gasped.

Bright colors met his eyes, with fish darting this way and that. He saw red and purple, yellow and blue, green and pink.

They were surrounded by a coral reef.

2D stood up and walked closer, his mouth agape in awe. It was completely silent, save for the quiet sound the engine made and the whirring of fish.

A particular large blue and pink fish swam directly in front of the sub, and 2D pressed his hand gently against the glass. The beautiful colors all around him had shocked him into silence.

Murdoc watched him with a little smile on his face.

"Nice, eh," Murdoc said quietly.

"It's.. beautiful," 2D whispered without turning his head.

Fish of all different colors were dancing around each other, bright blue starfish were lying on red coral.

2D was hypnotized. His eyes followed the little bubbles the fish made when they swam.

Murdoc was watching him, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. He was fascinated by 2D's fascination.

He took a step forward so he was right next to 2D, shoulders almost touching.

"You like it?" Murdoc murmured, asking the obvious.

2D turned his head toward Murdoc, not expecting him to be so close.

"I love it," he breathed, looking at Murdoc.

Murdoc edged closer. "Good," he whispered.

He cupped 2D's face with his hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips against 2D's.

2D didn't even think about what he was doing. He responded immediately, feeling the bassists rough lips on his own, soft ones. He felt Murdoc's long tongue brushing against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which 2D granted immediately. 2D failed to stop a moan escaping his open lips, making Murdoc pull him closer hungrily, his hand pressing into 2D's lower back. Their tongues played with each other, brushing and intertwining. 2D's hands grabbed locks of Murdoc's hair desperately. Murdoc pushed 2D into the window, letting his hand trail across 2D's chest, making the latter shiver.

Murdoc suddenly broke away.

"What the fuck are we doing," he breathed, his face still inches away from 2D's.

"I don't know," 2D whispered back shakily, and barely had time to breathe before Murdoc claimed his lips again.

Murdoc bit 2D's bottom lip gently, making 2D groan. Murdoc picked 2D up a little, so that 2D was wedged in between the window and Murdoc's body. 2D wrapped his legs around the bassists waist, pulling him even closer.

Suddenly the sub shuddered as they heard a loud bump. They fell onto the floor with a yell.

The lights flickered and 2D shrieked. Murdoc got up quickly and looked around outside for the damage. He sighed in relief.

"We must have accidentally switched autopilot back on. We bumped into some coral reef, but there's no damage," Murdoc said briskly.

2D didn't reply, he just got up from the ground shakily. Murdoc sat back in his seat, and started to drive the sub back from where they came from.

2D sat back in his seat, slowly turning red from the awkward silence.

Murdoc didn't even glance at him, instead staring straight ahead with a heavy frown on his face.

The trip back to the beach was mercifully short, but so awkward. As soon as the sub reached the beach, Murdoc jumped up and let himself out of the sub, leaving 2D behind.

2D sighed and let himself out, and immediately went to his room.

He lay down on his bed, heart thumping as he thought of earlier.

He was sure he was going to regret this sometime, but he couldn't bring himself to regret anything right now. A stupid grin spread on his face as he thought of every touch, every sound.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up, fearing it was Murdoc.

But then again, Murdoc wouldn't have knocked.

"Come in," he said nervously.

To his relief, Cyborg Noodle cautiously entered the room.

"Cyborg," he said, a tad surprised. "What's up?"

Cyborg looked a little nervous. She was staring at her feet and had her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, you, uh, said that if Murdoc was mean to me or told me to go away I could come to you," she then said.

2D blinked in surprise. "Of course! Just shut the door behind you, please."

Cyborg looked relieved as she did what he asked.

"Sit down," he said kindly, gesturing to a chair.

She gratefully sat herself down.

"Um.. what did Murdoc do?" 2D asked tentatively.

"I was just in the studio cleaning up a little when he entered and shouted at me to 'sod off'. I do not know what I did wrong," Cyborg said.

2D felt guilt enter his heart. "You didn't do anything, Cyborg. I think he's a bit mad at me, actually," he said with a little smile.

Cyborg Noodle cocked her head. "Why?"

2D turned red. "Err, not sure really. Want to play cards?" he said hastily, trying to change the subject.

"How do I play?" Cyborg asked.

2D smiled kindly at her. "Come here, I'll teach you."

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing cards, singing, and talking.

It surprised 2D how much fun he could have with a machine. Although, now, he didn't see her like that anymore. He saw her like a friend.

She wasn't Noodle, of course, and would never be, but he liked her even so. He felt she deserved some love, too, which she undoubtedly hadn't been receiving when she was living alone with Murdoc.

2D was lying in his bed, and Cyborg Noodle was sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed. They were talking about the color of the sheets of 2D's bed, and if they matched with the rest of the room, when the door burst open.

"What are you two doing!" Murdoc snarled. "Cyborg! Who the fuck gave you permission to come here!"

Cyborg looked at a loss for words, so 2D stepped in, sitting up. "I did," he said firmly.

Murdoc gave 2D the nastiest look he could manage. "What are you on about, faceache?" he spat.

2D flinched back a bit, but didn't back down. "I told her that whenever you were mean to her or she was bored, she could come to me. I could use some friendly company," he said, emphasizing the word 'friendly'.

"Cyborg, get the fuck out," Murdoc hissed, jabbing his thumb at the door behind him.

She quickly obeyed, with a last glance at 2D.

2D stood up angrily. "Why can't you just let her have some fun, huh? Poor thing is bored out of her mind all day, in between doing things for you and dodging your thrown objects!"

Murdoc came closer menacingly. He jabbed a finger harshly into 2D's chest. "You have no fucking right to even talk to her, you bloody waste of space."

"What! Why the fuck not?" 2D said indignantly, backing away from Murdoc a little.

"Because I fucking said so dentface! And my word is law, since we're on MY beach, she is MY robot, and you are MY singer on MY band!" Murdoc snarled.

"If I'm so important to you why don't you start showing it," 2D said quietly.

Murdoc was left hanging with his mouth still open as 2D sat down on the bed and hunched up his knees to his chin, still looking at the bassist.

Murdoc closed his mouth with a loud snap, and sat down next to 2D on the bed.

He rubbed his face, suddenly looking very tired. "Just.. just tell me when she's here, yeah?"

2D didn't reply.

Murdoc sighed, got up and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

**Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for! I hope it was good. Please leave reviews and I'll continue! The rating will go up next chapter so look out for this in M! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, dear God. This is my first 'mature' scene ever ever EVER okay, so bear with me if it absolutely SUCKS. Be gentle with me please, I feel like such a noob right now. D:**

The last few days Murdoc had hardly been around. He had been on land, doing God know what. 2D had been left alone, sometimes with Cyborg Noodle. Often Cyborg Noodle wasn't even there, sent on

some mysterious errand by Murdoc. 2D was just pretty sure Murdoc was suspicious of them being together, paranoid fucking control freak.

2D was quite frankly bored out of his mind, and even more lonely.

His days were spent wandering through the building, lying on the couch reading magazines, and singing songs from their older albums.

Right now he was in the studio, leaning back on a chair, singing El Mañana.

"Saw that day.. Lost my mind. Lord I'll find.. maybe in time, you'll want to be mine," he sang loudly, choking up from past memories.

He sighed, and wiped a tear from his eye. He had to keep reminding himself that he'd be seeing Noodle and Russel soon.

Frustrated, he got up, and wandered over to the bookshelf. Murdoc was such a bastard. Just because he was in a huff, meant that 2D had to suffer to. Stupid, selfish dick.

2D brushed his fingers over the book spines. There was nothing particularly interesting there. His eyes fell on a book called 'The Bastard'. Curiously, he pulled it out, and gasped as the bookshelf moved away slowly to reveal a doorway with stairs leading down from it.

Nervously, he looked down the dark stairway, and gaped as to how long it was. The stairs eventually got swallowed up in darkness.

He wondered what was down there. His senses told him to put the damn book back and GET OUT, but curiosity got the better of him as he gave a quick glance behind him to see if there was anyone there.

It was safe. He took a deep breath, and started descending the stairs. The further he went, the darker it got. He started to get a bit scared, but he took deep, reassuring breaths and kept on going.

The stairs seemed to last forever. His legs were starting to feel like jelly and his breath was coming in hard pants.

Finally, _finally_, he seemed to reach the bottom. A door signaled the end of the stairs. He leaned against it for a while, panting. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and prepared himself for the horrors behind the door.

2D took a deep breath, and opened the door.

In the room was a pool table, and a pile of boxes in the corner. But most importantly, huge screens were hanging on the wall. He gasped when he saw them. He looked around for a button to switch them on.

There were tons of buttons by the screens, but 2D tried his luck with a big green one. All the lights turned off.

2D shrieked and immediately pressed the button again, making the lights return. He blew out a shaky breath with relief. He spotted a big red button.

He gulped nervously, and pressed the button gingerly. To his glee, the screens flickered on. They were grey at first, but then 2D could make out the different places on Plastic Beach. He could see the pier, the outside of the building. Then he realized he was seeing the rooms inside the building. The kitchen, the living room.. He gasped.

Was that..? No. It couldn't be! But it was.

His room was portrayed sharply on screen.

He stared at it, the screen giving perfect view of his whole room, his bed.. That bastard!

2D turned pink.

He started as he heard a sound behind him. He turned around sharply.

Murdoc was standing in the door frame, watching him with the fury of a thousand suns.

"So, I see you've found the secret room, eh?" Murdoc hissed. He slammed the door shut behind him.

2D was about to feel guilty, when he remembered he was the one who was supposed to be angry right now.

"Murdoc, what the fuck is this?" he said angrily, pointing at the screen.

Murdoc looked at the screen blankly, seeming lost for words for a moment.

"It's.. I'm just checking to see that you don't destroy anything!" he snapped quickly.

2D glared at him. "You haven't been watching.. me.. undress, have you?" he asked, turning red.

Murdoc turned a shade of pink. "What! Of course not!" he spluttered. "I'm not a fucking fag like you are!"

2D bit his tongue in frustration. "Why are you so fucking twisted!" he yelled. "One moment you're all over me, the next you're calling me a faggot and don't want to come near me! Make up your bloody mind!"

Murdoc glared at him. "There's nothing to make up my mind about!" he snapped, coming threateningly close to 2D.

"Well then tell me how it is so there's no confusion in the future!" 2D said angrily.

Murdoc came even closer to 2D. 2D tried to back away, but was stopped by the wall.

Murdoc's face was now inches away from the singers, his hands on either side of 2D's head against the wall.

"No," Murdoc growled then. "I'll show you."

With those words he pressed his lips against the singers roughly. 2D was shocked, his eyes widening, but he found his lips automatically playing along with Murdoc's.

The tension in his body immediately melted as the bassist pressed himself against him. Murdoc pushed his tongue inside, not asking for entrance this time. There was something different about this kiss. It was more desperate, more needy.

Murdoc picked 2D up and 2D wrapped his legs around Murdoc again, but this time, while 2D was in this position, Murdoc carried 2D over to the pool table and they crashed down there clumsily. Murdoc was on top of 2D, their tongues brushing and playing.

Murdoc broke away and started leaving kisses on 2D's jawline and neck as 2D made soft moaning sounds. Murdoc's lips went lower and lower, until he was leaving soft kisses on the singers collarbone.

He growled at the annoying piece of clothing covering 2D's chest, and ripped it off, throwing the ruined shirt on the ground, throwing his own shirt down along with it.

"Hey!" 2D exclaimed indignantly, but was soon hushed by Murdoc licking and kissing his chest.

He gave a squeak as Murdoc bit his chest suddenly, and Murdoc chuckled viciously, licking across the wound.

As he trailed his tongue across 2D's pert nipple, the singer bit his lip to stifle the moan trying to escape from his throat.

Murdoc slowly, teasingly, ran his hand down 2D's stomach, while bringing his mouth more upwards, sucking and biting his neck.

2D shivered and dug his nails into Murdoc's back. Murdoc started tugging at the button of 2D's pants, and 2D pulled them off quickly, before being pushed back down by Murdoc. It was obvious who was the dominant one here.

Murdoc trailed his hand ever so slowly down 2D's leg a little, then up again on the inside of his thigh. 2D yelped and bit Murdoc's shoulder desperately.

Murdoc repeated the motion, pleased he had found a weak spot in the singer. This time 2D groaned desperately and shivered, biting even harder.

Murdoc continued trailing his hand up, until he finally got to the bulge in 2D's underwear. He slowly rubbed it as 2D gasped and dug his fingernails into Murdoc's back.

Suddenly, 2D pushed Murdoc off of him and flipped him around so that he was lying on top.

Murdoc looked at him confused, but the questioning words dried up in his throat when he saw 2D's face. He saw an intense fire burning in his eyes, his cheeks a light pink and his eyes looking down at him lustily.

Murdoc felt a burning in his chest, and groaned slightly while 2D started leaving kisses on his stomach and fumbling with the pants button clumsily.

Murdoc quickly helped him, relieving himself of pants and underwear. 2D bit his lip and looked up at Murdoc, making him almost go crazy with desire.

2D started kissing lower and lower, until he finally brushed his tongue across Murdoc's erect member, making Murdoc jolt upwards.

He paused, letting Murdoc catch his breath, then took Murdoc's whole member in his mouth.

Murdoc had to muster all his strength not to arch upwards, instead curling his fingers in 2D's hair and letting a hiss escape his lips.

2D sucked and licked Murdoc's manhood, which caused such beautiful sounds from Murdoc in 2D's ears that he continued to go harder.

"Fuck, Stu," Murdoc moaned, arching his back slightly.

2D looked up to see Murdoc gazing at him with half-lidded eyes, giving him a look so filled with passion and love that it made the heat pool in his stomach.

2D gave another lick, and Murdoc cursed loudly as he quickly pulled 2D back up, away from his manhood.

"Not yet, D," he panted, pulling 2D back into a kiss.

He moved his hands to 2D's bulge again, wanting to be the dominant one once again.

He rubbed slightly, making 2D groan into his mouth.

Murdoc roughly pulled 2D's underwear off, tossing it onto the ground next to the pool table. He turned them around again, so that he had full power over 2D.

He leaned down, claiming 2D's lips again while slowly grinding up against him. 2D gasped and let out a sound that sounded almost as if he were singing.

Murdoc wanted to hear him 'sing' again, so he repeated in the same, agonizingly slow movement as 2D almost went crazy and a loud melody escaped his lips.

Murdoc chuckled and broke away to bite 2D's shoulder blade, soft growling sounds escaping from himself as he continued grinding and 2D pressed his hands into his back, pushing him closer.

Suddenly, Murdoc stopped. He'd had enough of the foreplay.

He leaned over 2D, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the shelf he kept there for 'emergencies'. He saw 2D glance at the bottle and bite his lip nervously. He gave him soft, reassuring kisses on his cheek and jawbone.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow. As soon as you want to stop, we'll stop. Just relax," Murdoc murmured in his ear.

2D looked up at him and nodded. Murdoc quickly lubed himself up, and spread 2D's legs a bit, giving himself enough space.

He started kissing 2D again, hoping to distract him a bit.

Slowly he slipped inside 2D.

A moan escaped his lips, this was better than any bird he'd ever had, this explosion of heat and pleasure..

He stopped himself from moving for 2D's sake.

The singer was biting his lip hard, making little droplets of blood appear at the corners of his mouth. He held onto Murdoc tightly, waiting for the sudden, intense pain to lessen.

He took deep breaths, and Murdoc kissed him, slowly, passionately, stroking his member.

Finally, the pain seemed to numb and the tiniest flicker of pleasure seemed to form.

2D broke away from Murdoc and nodded.

Murdoc kissed him on the corner of his mouth softly, and slid back out and back in slowly.

Murdoc strained to try to find that one special spot to make all 2D's pain disappear and turn into pleasure, but at the same time remain as gentle as he could.

2D still seemed in distress. Murdoc pushed in a little deeper, and suddenly 2D gasped, his whole body clenching.

Murdoc grinned slightly, being relieved to have finally found the spot. He moved in deeper again, and this time 2D let out a lustful wail and wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, pushing him in deeper.

The sudden intense waves of pleasure 2D was experiencing caused him to claw desperately at Murdoc's back, his hands frantically searching for something to hold onto to steady him. Murdoc pushed in again, capturing 2D's lips with his as Murdoc growled into 2D's panting lips.

"M-Murdoc," 2D groaned, making Murdoc's muscles clench and resulted in him thrusting harder.

2D was shaking with pleasure, not being able to control his movements as a trembling hand clutched Murdoc's shoulder.

Then Murdoc started to stroke 2D's member again, making the pleasure almost unbearable. 2D groaned and moaned and cooed and wailed, and every little sound 2D made almost drove Murdoc over the edge.

As Murdoc thrusted harder and deeper, he felt an intense burning in his lower stomach.

He groaned in 2D's ear, making the latter shudder.

"Fuck, Stuart.. I'm close," Murdoc grunted.

2D couldn't speak, he just nodded in agreement.

Murdoc gave a loud gasp as he came in 2D, and 2D followed soon after, giving a cry, coming on Murdoc's and his own stomach and chest.

Murdoc slumped down on 2D, panting as the aftershock of his orgasm settled. 2D had his arms around Murdoc, sweat dripping from his brow and gasps escaping his lips.

Murdoc gave 2D a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, then carefully slipped out of him and collapsed next to him on the pool table.

"I.. I love you," 2D panted softly.

Murdoc looked a little startled, but he gazed at 2D with love filled eyes. "I love you too, faceache," he said with a little chuckle, and snuggled into 2D's chest, closing his eyes.

**Okay so there you have it. Oh my God I feel like such a bad writer. Ugh. Anyway, leave reviews and I'll continue, please don't flame.. haha. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy. **

Murdoc got up from the bed, and started getting dressed again.

2D rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers over himself, biting his lip.

"We'll be practicing in a few minutes, so clean yourself up. Make sure you're ready when I come back," Murdoc said briskly.

He opened the door.

"Won't you stay?" 2D blurted out pitifully.

Murdoc gave him a harsh look, then shut the door behind him.

2D bit into his pillow.

It had been more than a week since the first time they had gotten intimate. Since then, they had gotten together almost every night. The second night, Murdoc had shocked 2D by immediately leaving afterward without a word.

2D was really hurt, and hadn't come out of his room all day the next day. Murdoc also hadn't been near him. But then he came back in the evening, and they did it again. It was the same passionate, love filled experience as first.

But then he had left again.

It had been like this every night, and it was crushing 2D. Then afterward during the next day Murdoc would be even more mean and nasty, and only spoke to 2D when it was necessary.

2D just didn't get it.

He groaned and got out of bed, wiping a few tears away. He got dressed, and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Murdoc to return.

This time, he told himself he wasn't going to let Murdoc use him again. Tomorrow, when Murdoc would come in the night again, 2D would say no. He'd harden his heart, and just reject Murdoc. That would make him regret being like this.

2D wondered if Murdoc had ever been rejected. He snickered bitterly. That must have been extremely awful for him.

The door slammed open. 2D looked up to see Murdoc glaring at him, beckoning him to follow.

2D wiped the last traces of tears away quickly, and followed Murdoc.

When they were in the studio, Murdoc curtly gave him the music sheets. 2D snatched them from him, trying to be harsh, instead resulting in ripping the sheets in half.

"Bloody idiot," Murdoc snapped.

2D took the sheets anyway, and held them together, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Are we starting anytime soon?" 2D asked harshly.

Murdoc glared at him, and they started.

"Broken, our love is broken," 2D sang, while feeling needles in his heart.

Suddenly, Murdoc stopped playing. 2D turned around, confused. Murdoc was standing stiffly with his eyes squeezed shut, his hands clenched into fists, bass hanging from his shoulder.

"Erm.. Muds?" 2D asked curiously.

Murdoc opened his eyes. "You know what, I'm not in the mood to record a song today. We'll do it tomorrow. Fuck off," he snapped.

2D raised his eyebrows. "What the-"

"Out!" Murdoc snarled, and roughly pushed 2D out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck!" 2D exclaimed annoyed.

A kick against the door signaled that 2D should leave.

2D was hungry, so he decided to hit the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge and saw to his relief that Cyborg Noodle had been shopping. He decided to fry some eggs.

While he put the eggs on the counter and looked for the frying pan, his eye fell on something.

He went closer, and saw to his surprise that it was Murdoc's phone. A brilliant idea occurred to him.

He went to the list of contacts, and scrolled down until he saw the name he wanted. He stopped himself before he pressed the green button, realizing he was in a really risky place.

He decided to go outside, abandoning the eggs. He scrambled over the heaps of plastic rubbish until he had found an appropriate hiding place behind a rock in between some toothbrushes and bottles.

2D pressed the green button eagerly, and held the phone against his ear. It rang.

"Hello?"

"Russ!" 2D said happily.

"Hey, 2D! What's up?"

"Is Noodle there?" he asked.

"Yeah, hang on a sec, I'll call her. Noods!" he heard Russel yell.

2D waited impatiently.

"Here she is, D," Russel said.

"2D?" he heard a soft voice say.

"Noodle!" he yelled happily.

Noodle laughed. "I'm so happy to speak to you too, 2D! How are you!" she asked.

2D decided to ignore that question. "Noodle, I've missed you so much! When are you coming here? We've been waiting for ever, and I really really really miss the two of you, I want to see you as soon as possible!"

"We're coming, we really are! I've missed you so much too, Stuart! But what did I hear from Russel? You two are recording an album together?"

2D cringed. "Yeah. Murdoc want to make an album as soon as possible to get us back on our feet, so he's written all the songs and stuff. That's basically what we've been doing all this time."

He heard Noodle sniff. "You don't really sound happy," she remarked.

2D half wanted to just open up and tell her everything, but decided against it on the last minute. "I'm fine, Noods. I'm just really tired. Been up all night, you kn-" he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What? Why have you been up all night?" Noodle asked curiously.

"I.. uhh.. couldn't sleep," he said quickly.

Noodle was silent for a moment. 2D cringed, Noodle had always been a clever girl. He could almost hear her brain work.

"How are you and Murdoc getting on?" she then asked carefully.

"We're fine," 2D said nervously.

"Really?" she said sceptically.

"Yes really," he replied quickly.

"Because something tells me that-"

"Oh, uh, the battery's running low, I have to hang up, bye Noods! See you soon!" he said in a rush, and hung up the phone.

He cursed. He hadn't given any thought at all to the fact that he and Murdoc were having sex, and Noodle and Russel would be arriving here any day. What the fuck would he do then? But then he remembered that he wouldn't be having sex with Murdoc anymore, if everything went according to plan.

2D shivered, it was getting pretty late and the whole beach was completely dark now. He stumbled back to the building.

He got a huge fright when he saw two glowing eyes stare directly at him in the living room, but then he realized it was Cyborg Noodle.

"I am sorry," she said.

2D shook his head, clutching his chest. "I-it's okay, Cyborg. Your eyes just gave me a fright, is all."

Cyborg switched the lights on and her eyes stopped glowing. Suddenly, the living room door banged open.

Murdoc looked from one to the other.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" he snapped.

"I was just going to recharge myself when 2D came in," Cyborg said.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes at 2D. "Where have you been?"

2D thought quickly. "I was in my room, I just came down here to.. bid goodnight to Cyborg Noodle."

Murdoc and Cyborg both raised their eyebrows.

"Well, bye," 2D said quickly, and tried to squeeze past Murdoc to get to the elevator.

"Hang on, faceache, I'm using the elevator too," Murdoc snapped, and stepped into the elevator with 2D.

2D faced away from Murdoc, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks from the awkwardness.

Suddenly, the elevator shuddered. 2D and Murdoc exchanged horrified glances.

The elevator shuddered again, and then just stopped. 2D and Murdoc were silent for a moment.

Then: "FUCK, NO!"

"Flippin' heck the elevator's stuck, we're never going to get out of here, we're going to die in this elevator and Noodle and Russel are going to come and-"

"FUCKING COCKSUCKING STUPID BLOODY MACHINE! SWEET FUCKING SATAN-"

"And we'll be dead and we'll never have seen Noodle or Russel again and Cyborg is going to be so lonely and we'll-"

Murdoc slapped 2D across the face.

2D stumbled back a bit, blinking. He frowned. "Hey!" he said indignantly.

"Shut the fucking fuck up, dullard! This is a pain in the ass as it is, I don't need you making it worse!" Murdoc snapped.

"Well what are we going to do?" 2D wailed.

"We'll just have to wait for it to work again. The last few times it stopped it started working again after a few hours," Murdoc groaned, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Sit down, faceache. You're going to be here for a while," Murdoc said rolling his eyes.

2D didn't sit. He stood stiffly, with his arms crossed, back against the wall, trying to get as far away from Murdoc as possible.

Murdoc glared at him, then lit a cigarette.

"What, aren't you comfortable around me anymore?" Murdoc said mockingly.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm disappointed," 2D said quietly.

Murdoc hadn't heard him. "Well, now that we're here and we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long, we might as well fuck, eh?" he said casually, eying his cigarette as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

2D clenched his fists. This was the moment.

"No," he mumbled, not looking at Murdoc.

"What was that?" Murdoc asked.

2D looked up. "No," he said loudly.

Murdoc blinked at him. "What?"

"No, I'm not going to let you use me again so that later you can treat me like rubbish. I'm not going to let you make me think you love me, just so that you prove later that you don't," 2D yelled, tears growing in his eyes.

Murdoc stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

**Please leave reviews and I'll continue! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews!**

2D let out a strangled sob and turned away from Murdoc. He went to the furthest corner of the elevator and his his face, leaning his head against the walls, silent sobs making him shudder.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of 2D's harsh breaths filled the elevator. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away.

He felt a firm hand grip his arm and pulling him around to face Murdoc.

2D tried struggling, but Murdoc was too strong. He forced 2D into a hug, wrapping his arms firmly around 2D, making escape impossible.

2D struggled for a while, but then just didn't have the strength to, so he sobbed quietly into Murdoc's shoulder with Murdoc slowly rubbing his back.

Murdoc didn't say a word, he just held 2D. When 2D had calmed down a little, Murdoc gave 2D soft kisses on his temple, still rubbing his back soothingly.

After a while, the only sounds escaping from 2D's lips were soft hiccups. He broke away gently. Murdoc let him go.

"Sit down, 2D," Murdoc said quietly.

After some hesitation, 2D sat down. Murdoc sat down opposite him.

Murdoc said nothing for a moment while 2D looked at him expectantly.

"Stuart, I.. I'm not good with.. feelings. You know that," Murdoc began carefully.

2D's face clouded.

"Listen," Murdoc said quickly. "That first time.. was ..indescribable. Every time was. But.. I got scared."

Murdoc hesitated. "You make me feel things I've never felt before. I got scared I was becoming.. different. Weak. Not me."

Murdoc paused again. "I didn't know how to cope with those feelings. So I didn't."

2D didn't say a word, he just looked at Murdoc, who was staring at the ground.

"But I still needed you every single night. It's unbearable to be without you for even a day, Stuart," Murdoc said quietly.

He then chuckled bitterly. "That's why I almost killed myself a few times when we were all apart. Drinking and doing drugs to numb everything. I mean, more than I normally do. But it didn't help. I couldn't get you out of my fucking head. That's why I took you with me when I finally found you. Had to, D."

2D hunched his legs up to his chin, looking at Murdoc thoughtfully.

Murdoc took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

It was silent for a moment. Murdoc kept staring at the ground stubbornly.

Suddenly he felt 2D's hand pushing Murdoc's chin up gently to face him.

"I forgive you, Muds," 2D grinned at him, then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Murdoc's lips.

It amazed Murdoc how forgiving 2D was. He leaned his forehead against 2D's.

"I love you," he breathed. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

2D giggled. "I love you too, Muds."

Murdoc pulled 2D back into a kiss, mumbling "I love you" into 2D's mouth every now and then, making 2D flush red with pleasure.

"2D, take off your trousers," Murdoc mumbled.

2D obeyed without thinking twice about it.

Murdoc went down, pulling 2D's shirt off and leaving wet kisses on his stomach.

2D's toes curled as Murdoc kissed lower and lower, until he quickly pulled off 2D's underwear, too.

Murdoc ran his long tongue across 2D's member, making 2D's back arch.

This time, Murdoc would show 2D he loved him.

He left a trail of soft kisses on 2D's member, resulting in desperate groans from 2D.

Then Murdoc took 2D into his mouth. 2D gasped and curled his fists in Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc wrapped his tongue around 2D, sucking and taking 2D deeper into his mouth.

2D cried out while Murdoc started taking him harder.

"M-Muds," 2D moaned.

Murdoc absolutely adored 2D's pleasure, so he started sucking harder.

2D leaned his head back against the wall, eyes half lidded, moaning continuously.

Murdoc gave another lick across the top, resulting in 2D jolting forwards, crying out as he came into Murdoc's mouth.

Murdoc swallowed quickly.

2D fell backwards, panting and sweating.

"I love you," 2D panted.

Murdoc pulled 2D down into a deep, passionate kiss. 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, resulting in them falling on the ground next to each other, still caught in the kiss.

2D broke away to yawn. Murdoc remembered how late it was.

"Sorry," 2D mumbled sleepily.

"No, go to sleep, love. It's late," Murdoc said, handing 2D his underwear.

2D put it on, then snuggled into Murdoc's chest, closing his eyes. Murdoc wrapped his arm around 2D and closed his eyes also.

As he listened to 2D's soft breath, he drifted off into sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

They awoke some time later. To their dismay, they realized they were still stuck in the elevator.

"If I had my phone with me I could call Cyborg. She'll be able to fix this, she's done so tons of times," Murdoc sighed.

2D jolted upward, making Murdoc jump. "Muds! I have your phone!" he exclaimed.

Murdoc stared, then narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing with my phone?"

2D blushed. "I wanted to talk to Noodle yesterday.. Sorry. Here." He handed the phone back to Murdoc.

Murdoc took it from him while rolling his eyes, and typed in a number.

They waited anxiously as it rang.

"Murdoc?" Cyborg Noodle said.

"Cyborg! The elevator's stuck again."

"I know," Cyborg replied.

Murdoc frowned. "How?"

"There is a camera in the elevator. I suspected you were in there since I had not heard you or 2D get to your rooms."

2D and Murdoc exchanged horrified looks.

"Wha.. when did you look?" Murdoc asked while 2D searched frantically for the camera.

"A while after you had gone in the elevator."

Murdoc cringed. "What did you see?" he asked groaning.

There was a pause.

"Everything," Cyborg then replied. Murdoc swore he could hear the hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Oh, sweet Satan. Cyborg, just fix the sodding machine," Murdoc growled, and hung up.

"There!" 2D said loudly, pointing at a tiny camera in the top corner.

"Why the fuck did I even put that thing there!" Murdoc spluttered, pulling the camera away from the corner and crunching it with his foot.

2D leaned against the wall, looking troubled. Murdoc went to stand opposite him, putting his arms around 2D's neck.

"Don't worry, pet, I'll just erase her memory," Murdoc reassured him.

2D shook his head. "It's not that. Muds.. you do realize Russel and Noodle could be coming any day now?"

Murdoc blinked at him. "Yeah, we'll finally see 'em again! You don't want to?"

"They don't know anything that's been going on here," 2D said meaningfully. "Anything," he repeated with emphasis.

Murdoc's eyes widened as it hit him. "Fuck."

2D nodded.

They stayed silent for a moment, pondering.

"I guess we should just tell them," 2D then said.

"I guess so.." Murdoc said doubtfully. "Don't know how Russ is going to react, though."

"We can't hide it," 2D said.

"We can't," Murdoc agreed.

The elevator suddenly jolted, and they both fell on the ground.

"Yes! It's working!" 2D cheered.

"Finally," Murdoc said, waiting anxiously for the doors to open. "Although I can't say I've been having a bad time while being here," he added with a teasing glance at 2D.

2D grinned at him. "Me, neither. Maybe we should get stuck together in elevators more often."

"But next time we'll make sure there aren't any cameras around," Murdoc growled.

2D nodded in agreement. The elevator doors opened, leading the way to the master bedroom.

Murdoc and 2D looked at each other. Murdoc grinned at him and they walked to the bedroom together, locking the door behind them.

**I'm not really sure about this chapter.. I'm writing this while not having slept for days, sipping coffee desperately so I'll probably wake up tomorrow and realize what I've written today is complete bullshit. Sorry. Please leave reviews and I'll continue! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

"There, and that's the last song finished," Murdoc said with a grin as he plopped down on the couch.

The guests for all the songs where they were needed had just left.

He handed 2D a beer and opened one up himself, curling his arm around 2D's shoulders, pulling him closer.

They longed for each others touch since they had been acting very distant to each other with the guests here. They weren't ready for it to be that public, yet.

"We're going to score again with this album," Murdoc said happily, leaning backward and putting his feet up on the table.

"Too bad Noodle and Russ weren't here, though," 2D said with a little frown.

Murdoc tweaked 2D's chin. "Don't worry, love. When they get here and we're all settled down, we'll make one hell of a song together. All four of us."

"I can't wait," 2D grinned.

Murdoc agreed.

"Let's go outside. The sun's shining for once and it's stuffy in here," 2D suggested.

Murdoc groaned. "I was just getting comfy.."

2D looked up at him, pulling his sweetest, most innocent face. "Pleeeease Mudsie?"

Murdoc flinched. "God damn it, D! That face'll be the death of me. C'mon then," he grumbled.

2D snickered and jumped up cheerfully, walking to the (thankfully now working) elevator. Murdoc followed him, shaking his head.

When they got outside, 2D closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin.

He saw a rather large rock, and went to sit against it, patting the space next to him. Murdoc sat next to him, and they both looked at the ocean, soaking up some sunshine.

"Hey, what's that?" 2D said suddenly after a while.

Murdoc opened his eyes, looking around but seeing nothing.

"What are you talking about, pet?"

"There." 2D pointed toward the ocean, using his other hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun.

Murdoc squinted at the direction 2D was pointing at. To his surprise he could make out the tiniest dot on the ocean. He cursed.

"It can't be those damn pirates again," he muttered, trying to see better.

2D looked up, alarmed. "Pirates?"

"Yeah, there were tons of them coming here when I first found the place. Killed 'em all off, though. So don't worry," Murdoc reassured 2D.

This didn't help 2D at all. "But.. what if that's a pirate? What if he's got cannons and swords and guns? They'll kill us! He's got a whole crew and we've only got.."

"Each other, and Cyborg Noodle. I think you are forgetting one of the main points of Cyborg's existence," Murdoc said to him, touching him lightly on the arm.

2D blinked at him. "What's that then?"

Murdoc sighed. "She's my bodyguard, D. She can make guns appear from every surface of her body, so we're safe. Anyway, I don't think it's pirates. They're gone now, whoever they are."

2D looked back, surprised. He was right, the dot was gone. He shrugged.

"Good. It was starting to make me nervous," 2D said, closing his eyes again.

They were quiet for a while, 2D leaning against the rock with his eyes closed and Murdoc watching him.

Murdoc pressed soft kisses on 2D's eyelids to check if he was still awake.

2D murmured something incoherent and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Murdoc snickered at this, making sure to have taken a couple of photo's with his mobile before heading back inside. He got a blanket and took it out to 2D just in case it got cold. He wrapped it carefully around 2D, and planted a kiss on his forehead before going back inside.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D awoke with the feeling that something wasn't quite right. It was darker now, and colder. He realized he was shivering despite the blanket that was wrapped around him. He got up and stretched his stiff limbs. He paused. Funny, he'd thought he heard something..

2D shook it off and started to head inside. As he stepped into the hall leading to the elevator, he was sure he could hear loud talking going on now up the stairs.

He strained to hear who it was and what they were saying.

He could hear heavy, gruff voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. And one of those voices seemed particularly familiar..

Curiously, and still having the feeling that something wasn't quite right, he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. As he quietly climbed the stairs, the voices became more pronounced, which told 2D they were in the living room.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he peered through the little window in the door, and almost screamed.

A group of five big, muscled men were standing in the living room. One of them was holding Murdoc up in the air, while the others stood around him. One of the men was punching Murdoc as hard as he could. That man was Pete.

2D moved away from the sight, clasping his hand against his mouth, trembling and shaking. Bad memories started flashing through his mind, making him bite his hand to stop himself from sobbing.

He caught fragments of the conversation that was going on inside.

"Where the fuck is he?" Pete snarled.

Murdoc glared at him with a blackened eye and a bleeding mouth. "Not here, dickhead," he spat.

Pete gave him a punch in the stomach, making him gasp.

2D clutched at his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. Taking deep, steadying breaths, he opened the door, making the men turn around.

Murdoc groaned in despair as Pete smirked.

"Let him go," 2D said, surprisingly steady for a man whose hands were trembling so badly he had to clasp them behind his back.

"There you are, my little blue haired angel. Did you miss me?" Pete said mockingly, while beckoning to his men.

2D panicked as the men started to come nearer. Murdoc struggled furiously, but the man was too strong.

"Wait!" 2D shouted.

The men paused.

2D took a deep breath. "If you let him go, you.. you can do whatever you want with me, and I won't struggle. Whatever you want," he choked, tears filling his eyes.

The men grinned at each other. "He's a pretty little thing, ain't he?" Pete said laughing. "Alright, it's a deal."

"NO!" Murdoc shouted.

2D glared at him. "Murdoc, shut up! I'll be fine, don't worry."

He turned to Pete. "You agreed, now let him go," he said shakily.

To 2D's horror, Pete shook his head. "Nah. I said I wouldn't hurt him. I won't. But I'm going to make him watch us hurt you," he said with a smirk.

2D felt like he was going to be sick. Murdoc's face was red with anger, looking more like a demon than ever while he struggled and snarled ferociously.

"No.. please," 2D whispered as two men came toward him.

He couldn't stand the thought of Murdoc seeing the pain he was about to go through. He couldn't do that to Murdoc.

"Please!" he screamed as the men picked him up and layed him on the ground, holding him down.

Pete stood in front of him, looking down on him grinning evilly.

Murdoc's wild snarls echoed through the room, making 2D sick with guilt.

Suddenly, he thought he saw a flash of white at the little window in the door.

Hope flooded his heart, and he relaxed visibly.

"Aw, what are you doing? I love it when they're scared," Pete smirked, nudging 2D with his foot.

The door banged open, and the hope in 2D's heart disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

A sixth man was holding Cyborg Noodle by her collar, holding batteries in his other hand.

"She was trying to sneak up on you. I remembered what you said about her being a robot, so I took her batteries out from behind before she had a chance to open the door," the man grunted, throwing the limp, lifeless Cyborg on the ground. There was a compartment open in her back where the batteries originally were.

2D shuddered at the sight of the limp body. It looked too much like Noodle, he was imagining a dead Noodle before him now.

Cyborg got shoved into a corner, batteries placed next to her.

"She might be handy later on," Pete said, pondering, before turning back to 2D.

"Carl, bring our friend more to the front so he can see better. We wouldn't want him to miss anything, would we?" Pete snickered.

Murdoc got carried closer so he had a perfect view of 2D. He stared at 2D with tortured eyes, feeling so helpless.

2D smiled sadly, silently apologizing.

Murdoc bit the inside of his cheeks so hard he could taste blood.

Pete straddled 2D, making Murdoc give a loud growl.

"You can make as much sound as you like, it ain't gonna change nothing," Pete said to him, relishing his revenge.

Pete put his hand on 2D's chest, making 2D flinch. He then forcefully ripped his shirt off, throwing it in Murdoc's direction.

2D felt tears welling up in his eyes again, so he closed them, hoping that if he just kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut, Pete and his friends would finish with him quickly and then leave..

His hair got yanked up harshly, resulting in him giving a loud yelp, snapping his eyes open.

"Look at me while I'm busy with you, or your pal gets it," Pete grunted.

Murdoc was still snarling ferociously.

"Oh, shut him up," Pete then snapped.

The man holding Murdoc placed his hand over Murdoc's mouth, muffling the furious sounds.

Pete yanked off 2D's trousers, and flipped him over, then sat on top of him again. 2D waited, forehead drenched with sweat, hands shaking and tears pouring down his face.

Murdoc had suddenly gone quiet.

Maybe he's gone, thought 2D hopefully, not being able to look behind him. Maybe they had mercy and took him away so he doesn't have to see this.

Suddenly, everything happened in a blur. 2D heard one of the men shout, and suddenly Pete was pressed forward on top of him, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

Then Pete rolled off of him, and he took in the scene. Murdoc had apparently bitten the hand of the person holding him, then jumped onto Pete, trying to claw his eyes out. This wasn't clever, of course, because now five other, strong men were heading toward the two. 2D scrambled up and ran toward the men, trying to pull Murdoc away from everything, to get him out of here safely.

He grasped Murdoc's wrist, trying to yank him out of Pete's grip.

He froze as Pete suddenly pulled a gun from his pocket. Time went in slow motion as Pete raised the gun, and pointed it right at Murdoc's head.

The loud echo of a gunshot rang through Plastic Beach.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy. **

2D had no idea how he did it. All he knew was that as soon as he saw the gun, his instincts kicked in, yanking Murdoc down as Pete pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past their heads as 2D shielded the bewildered Murdoc.

Then, without thinking, he shoved Murdoc away from him, toward Cyborg Noodle.

2D himself lunged toward Pete, in a moment of blind anger. He snatched the gun from Pete's hand before Pete had time to process what was happening, and, knowing he'd never be able to shoot, clumped the man on the temple with it instead.

And again, on the other side.

And again, on the forehead.

The solid barrel made sickening crunches as it connected with skull.

Murdoc was shocked, he had never seen 2D look so angry before.

2D dropped the gun, looking aghast.

Pete fell to the ground, clutching his head, as the other men started moving toward 2D furiously. They started to beat him up, punching his face and his ribs.

Lights started to flash before 2D's eyes as his mind got consumed with pain.

Suddenly, another gunshot deafened him for a moment, while he was dropped on the ground, covering his face.

More gunshots, the deafening blasts echoing through the room.

2D whimpered, crawling under the table as another shot rang.

The silence was just as deafening. He cried out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping his eyes open.

He almost wept with relief.

Murdoc's concerned face was in front of him.

"Stuart, are you alright?" he asked urgently, shaking 2D slightly.

2D nodded mutely, suddenly feeling the pain of the blows from before.

With Murdoc's help he crawled out from under the table, and stood up, swaying slightly. He looked around, taking in the scene.

The men were all lying on the ground with bullet holes in their backs, Cyborg Noodle standing before them, gazing down upon them, guns still sticking out of her palms and mouth. Murdoc had put the batteries back into Cyborg when no one was looking.

Wait.

2D looked over the men again, and counted five. Where was the sixth?

As Murdoc and Cyborg looked silently at the men, Murdoc seething, 2D was desperately trying to remember how many men there had been.

Five? No, he was certain there had been six.

"Um, Murdoc.. Weren't there-" He never got time to finish the sentence.

At that point, someone yanked 2D toward them by his hair and he felt something cold touch his temple.

His mind blanked.

Murdoc and Cyborg turned around, wondering why 2D was being so quiet. Murdoc froze when he saw Pete holding 2D with the gun against his head.

Cyborg raised her arm to shoot again.

"Tell that fucking machine to put the weapon away or he dies," Pete growled.

Murdoc yanked her arm down. "Let him the fuck go," he spat.

Pete started leading 2D to the door. Murdoc took a step toward them.

"One step nearer and I blast his brains out."

Murdoc froze.

Pete opened the door, still holding the gun against 2D's head.

2D looked blankly at Murdoc, not quite understanding what was happening.

Suddenly, he heard a thud and the gun fell to the ground, along with Pete.

2D turned around in surprise, and before him stood the huge figure of a very confused-looking Russel Hobbs.

Another slender figure stepped out from behind him. Noodle.

"Murdoc, you got some fucking explaining to do," Russel growled.

They stepped into the living room, no time for greetings.

"Before I do that, give me that fucking gun," Murdoc said huskily.

Noodle picked it up and gave it to Murdoc wordlessly.

Murdoc pointed the gun at Pete. He spat on him, then pulled the trigger, making everyone, especially 2D, jump.

2D swallowed, turning his face away from the scene, only to look right at Noodle's much older, very confused face. Murdoc ran to catch him as 2D sank on the ground, losing consciousness.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

He felt soft fingers touching his bruises. Oh, not again.

"Cyborg, sod off," 2D groaned.

"Cyborg?" a soft voice said.

2D's eyes snapped open, the past events streaming back into his mind.

He looked up at Noodle.

His face broke into a huge, painful grin. She grinned back.

"Noods! I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed, trying to hug her, but she pushed him back down.

"I've missed you too, 2D, but don't get up just yet. Your body's pretty battered at the moment," she replied smiling.

He just stared at her face in awe. "God, Noods, I remember when you were just a little monkey clinging on to my legs all the time. I feel so old now," he said with a chuckle.

Noodle laughed. "Thanks for reminding me of that, Stu. Although I can think of plenty embarrassing things about you, so don't get me started.."

At that moment, the door slammed open. They both winced at the bang, looking over to see who was there. Murdoc, of course.

As soon as they met each others eyes, they smiled. Noodle looked from one to the other, looking as if they had both grown three extra heads.

"Noodle, love, I know you two've got a lot of catching up to do, but I need to speak to him urgently," Murdoc said.

Noodle stood up. "Of course. We will talk properly at dinner, with a cup of tea."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, and 2D grinned. They had both forgotton how much Noodle liked her tea.

She smiled them both, then, with a last glance, left the room and shut the door gently behind her.

Murdoc ran toward 2D, sitting on his knees next to the bed, on eye level with 2D.

"How are you?" Murdoc asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. In fact, I look better than you," 2D remarked, taking in Murdoc's black eye and bruised face.

"You should be in bed, Muds," 2D said sternly.

Murdoc shook his head. "I'm alright, love."

2D glared stubbornly. "If you wont lie in your own bed, come and lie with me in my bed, then," he demanded.

Murdoc gave a little grin as he carefully positioned himself next to 2D, letting 2D throw the blankets over both of them.

Murdoc took 2D's hand. They didn't say anything for a while.

Then: "Motherfuck, that was close."

2D nodded in agreement. "Muds, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," 2D said in despair.

Murdoc looked at him as if he had just eaten something sour. "2D, shut the fuck up."

"But-"

"Shut it, dentface. You always seem to think everything is your fault, always thinking you've done something wrong, while it's almost always the opposite."

2D held his tongue wisely. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the full impact of before crashed down on him. The shock, the fear, the pain. It all happened so fast, yet at the same time so slowly.

2D gave a small gasp and hid his face in Murdoc's chest.

Murdoc brought his hand up to 2D's hair, stroking it soothingly.

"It's all over now," he whispered rather shakily.

"Pete's gone. They're all gone. You've got nothing to worry about, I'm here," Murdoc continued, still whispering in 2D's ear.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Murdoc pressing gentle kisses on 2D's head as 2D let his tears fall on Murdoc's chest.

After a while, 2D raised his head slowly, sniffing, and wiping away the tears. He leaned forward and gave Murdoc a long, soft kiss.

"I love you," he breathed against Murdoc's lips, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the other's.

"I love you too," Murdoc replied quietly, taking hold of his chin and kissing him again.

**Next chapter's probably going to be the last one, and it'll probably be short. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy. **

"So," Russel said then, eying them sternly. "You two owe us an explanation."

Noodle nodded vigorously. After 2D had greeted Russel and they had chatted a little, it was time to get down to business.

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other, wondering where to start.

Murdoc opened his mouth, but 2D put his hand on Murdoc's knee under the table, out of sight of the others, and took over the story.

As he explained what happened with Pete, Russel's and Noodle's jaws dropped. 2D dug his fingernails into his palms as he told them the less pleasant parts.

When he'd finished, Russel and Noodle both looked horrified.

"And that's when you thumped him on the head, Russ," he finished.

It was silent as Russel and Noodle processed all of this.

Then Russel raised his fist at Murdoc. "You let that fucking happen to him?" he shouted, and made to punch Murdoc.

Murdoc dodged out of the way, and Noodle put her hand on Russel's arm, pushing it down gently.

"Russ, it wasn't his fault! He had no idea," 2D said quickly.

Russel calmed down a little as Noodle practically shoved tea down his throat.

They all stayed silent for a moment, comforting each other without having to use words, just showing how close they all still were after all that time.

"So.. that's it then? They're gone?" Russel said quietly after a while.

Murdoc nodded. "Me and Cyborg got rid of 'em."

"Yes, this is something I still quite don't understand. You made a cyborg replica of me?" Noodle said, frowning a little.

2D, although glad of the subject change, gave Murdoc a worried glance. He wasn't sure how Noodle'd react about being replaced.

Murdoc shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, Noods.. Uhh, I couldn't find you, and we really needed to make this album to get us back on our feet, you know, and I also needed a bodyguard.. so I used some of your, er, DNA and built a robot," he said quickly.

Noodle didn't say anything for some time, making everyone else nervous. She just sat there silently sipping her tea.

She gently put down her cup, and looked at Murdoc.

"So, am I going to meet her?" she said then.

Everyone breathed out in relief.

"Of course," Murdoc said, grinning slightly. "CYBORG!" he then yelled, making everyone jump.

Cyborg Noodle immediately came inside, shuffling toward the table looking embarrassed.

She stood still a few meters away from the table, staring at her shoes.

"Cyborg, come and meet Russel and.. Noodle," Murdoc said, beckoning her to come closer.

She shuffled a few inches forward. Noodle stood up and walked to her.

"Hi," she said kindly. "I'm Noodle."

Cyborg looked up a little. "I am Cyborg Noodle," she replied.

Noodle smiled at her. Cyborg looked at her curiously. "Are you my original?" she asked.

Noodle laughed a little and nodded. "So I hear you play guitar?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Great, we can play together," Noodle said to her with a big grin.

Cyborg smiled hesitantly.

"This is Russel, our drummer," Noodle then said, pulling Russel forward.

"Um, what's up, Cyborg?" Russel said, a little freaked out.

"Hello," Cyborg said.

Murdoc and 2D glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"And there's something else you should probably know.." 2D began nervously.

Russel and Noodle turned around curiously.

2D stayed silent, looking for the right words.

"We're together," Murdoc said suddenly.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Noodle and Russel gaped at them. 2D stared at his feet, blushing red as Murdoc glared at them.

"It is true, I saw them have sexual intercourse in the elevator," Cyborg added solemnly.

"CYBORG! OUT!" Murdoc yelled, 2D turning an even deeper shade of red.

Suddenly Noodle laughed, looking at Cyborg. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine," she said, still laughing.

"Are you guys fucking serious?" Russel asked, still staring at them.

They nodded. 2D grabbed Murdoc's hand for emphasis.

It was silent for a long while, 2D and Murdoc becoming more and more nervous.

"Man, this is going to be really hard to explain to the press," Russel then finally said, rubbing his face.

"So you're not.. mad?" 2D asked quickly.

Russel raised an eyebrow. "Listen, man, I'm surprised, astonished, and shocked, but I ain't mad. You two want to uhh.. frolic around, you do just that. I've never been one to judge. It'll take some getting used to, though."

2D's mouth spread out into a big grin, and Murdoc chuckled, relieved.

"Thanks, mate," Murdoc said to Russel.

"No problem, man. I'm just happy to see us all together."

"Noodle?" 2D asked, not having heard her during the whole conversation.

Noodle looked at them steadily, her face revealing nothing.

"Well, it's about time. I was starting to wonder if my assumptions had been wrong after all. Excellent," she then said with a smirk.

The three men gaped at her.

She flashed them a grin, then sipped the last of her tea.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What the hell is floating in my noodles, Russ?" Murdoc complained, albeit goodnaturedly.

"Shut the fuck up and eat," Russel replied, grinning.

2D scooped the noodles and vegetables into his mouth with his fork, them not having any chopsticks on the island.

Cyborg was sitting next to them, chatting with Noodle.

"So I managed to get us a place to stay for a while," Russel said with his mouth full.

"Where?" Murdoc asked curiously.

"London," Russel replied grinning slightly. "It's only temporary, but by the time we need to move out, we'll have made enough money again because of that album of yours."

"We're leaving Plastic Beach?" 2D asked surprised. He had come to like it here.

Murdoc nodded. "We can't stay here much longer, D. This place is okay for a while, no to live permanently."

2D nodded, understanding. "And Cyborg is coming with us, right?" 2D said sternly, lowering his voice.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah. I think Noodle would kill me if I didn't. These two seem to be getting along great," he said happily.

The three men looked at the girl talking to her robot lookalike.

"You know what," Russel said. "I think this is all gonna work out just fine."

Murdoc smiled and leaned over toward 2D, pressing a kiss on his lips, ignoring Russel's protests.

Murdoc cupped 2D's face, making the kiss last a little longer, doing it also just to get on Russel's nerves. He then decided he had tortured Russel enough, and leaned back again.

2D was grinning at him, cheeks a warm, pink color.

"I think you're right, Russ," Murdoc agreed then.

Suddenly Russel let out a huge belch, making 2D and Murdoc fall out of their seats in laughter.

Noodle glared at them disgusted.

"And then I ask myself why I'm not attracted to men," she muttered quietly to Cyborg Noodle.

The three men jumped up immediately.

"What?"

**Theeeee end. Phew. I don't know, I just adore the idea of Noodle being lesbian, since she grew up with three difficult, silly guys :). Thank you to so much everyone who stuck with me 'till the end, giving me motivation to continue every time. It means a lot to me, I love you guys :) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
